Caged Heat
by jenny crum
Summary: When Derek goes to prison to undercover a drug and human trafficing ring will he lose the most important woman in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Caged Heat-Ch 1

Hotch is finishing the paperwork on the latest case when his phone rings, he reaches over and says, "Hotchner", the voice on the other end of the line says, "Agent Hotchner, this is Mark Adams of the Florida State Prison". Hotch said, "what can I do for you Mr. Adams"?, he said, "I suspect that I have guards that are trafficing drugs and women and they are doing it through the prison".

Hotch said, "what makes you think that Mr. Adams"?, he took a deep breath and said, "one of my guards was recently killed in a riot that never should have happened, it was like his death was staged, like he knew something he shouldn't have". Hotch said, "Mr. Adams, you being the warden aren't you able to find anything"?, he said, no my men were hired by the head of the guards and I hear nothing until it is to late".

Mr. Adams said, "I was told by your Section Chief Mrs. Erin Strauss that you and your team could help me", Hotch said, "I can put one of my men undercover in your prison as a inmate and see what he can find out from the inside". He said, "what are you going to do about a back story for your agent"?, he took a deep breath and said, "don't worry we will handle all of that and we will contact you when we get everything in order".

Warden Adams smiled and said, "thank you Agent Hotchner and I will be waiting for your call", Hotch stands up and walks down to the bullpen and says,  
"I need to see everyone in the roundtable room in a 10 please", he looks at Derek and says, "Morgan can you get Garcia we are gonna need her with us on this one"?, he gets up and says, "sure Hotch".

Reid leans in and says, "do we have a case"?, he rubs his hand over his face and says, "yes, we have been asked to assist with possible drug and human trafficing in the Florida State Prison". Rossi said, "what's the plan to put someone in undercover"?, he said, "yes, I am going to put Derek undercover as an inmate and see what we can find out from inside the prison".

Emily looks at Hotch and says, "it sounds like the warden suspects that his guards are all involved in the trafficing ring or else they would handle it in house". Hotch looked at her and said, "yes he suspects that the head of the guards is in charge of everything", Reid said, "the unsubs are very intelligent to be able to pull this off in a prison without being caught", everybody nods in agreement.

Penelope is just finishing up on helping Team B with a search when Derek walks into her office, she whirls around and says, "well sugar what can momma do for you or to you today"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhh baby girl you can do whatever you want whenever you want". She ran her hand down his chest and said, "you are such a tease hotstuff".

Derek felt himself getting very aroused as he watched her bend over to pick up her pen, he said, "damn goddess you are looking fine today", she winked at him and said, "thank you hotstuff". She leaned in and said, "you are looking might fine yourself", he laughed and said, "do you see anything you like goddess"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh hotstuff momma likes everything she sees".

Penelope quickly turned away from Derek to supposedly do something to one of her computers, she was in love with her best friend and who wouldn't be he was sexy as hell. Derek leaned in and kissed her temple and said, "goddess you are gonna make me blush", she turned and said, "ohhhhhhhhh come on my sexy piece of man candy, did little ole me make the big bad FBI agent blush",

He laughed and said, "Hotch sent me to come and get you we are meeting in the roundtable room", she gets up and grabs her stuff and says, "any idea what the meeting is about"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "no idea goddess, he just sent me to come and get you". He holds out his arm and she puts her hand through at the bend in his arm and says, "always the gentleman hotstuff", he grinned and said, "for you baby girl, always".

Everybody is in the roundtable room talking as they wait for Derek and Penelope, Rossi said, "how long do you think it will take Garcia to set up a background for Derek"?, Hotch grinned and said, "Penelope is the best at what she does so it shouldn't take her long". Penelope and Derek walked into the room and over to the table to sit down.

Hotch said, "I got a call from the Warden of the Florida State Prison and he needs help with a possible drug and human trafficing ring working from within his institution". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Morgan I want to put you undercover as an inmate and see what you can find out from the inside".

Derek said, "what about the guards"?, Rossi said, "the warden suspects that all of his guards are in on the trafficing ring", Derek said, "what am I gonna do for a back story"?, Hotch looked at Garcia and said, "that is where you come in Garcia". She looked at Hotch and said, "ok sir, just tell me what you want in his file and I will make it happen".

Hotch looks at the team and says, "wheels up in 30, ohhhhh and Garcia, grab your go bag you are coming with us this time", she smiled and said, "yes sir, I can start working on Dereks back story now and finish it on the flight". Everybody got up and started out of the room, everybody but Hotch, Derek and Penelope.

Penelope said, "what kind of offenses do you want on his record"?, Hotch said, "possession, armed robbeery, kidnapping, anything that will make him look to the guards". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm on it bossman", she then turned and headed towards her office, Derek looked at Hotch and said, "do you think that the guards are connected to an organization outside of the prison"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes I do and that is another thing we need you to find out".

Derek walked out of the roundtable room and smiled as he headed towards his baby girls office 


	2. Chapter 2

Caged Heat-Ch 2

Derek walked into Penelopes office to the sounds of her sniffling, he closed the door and walked over to her and said, "awwwwww baby what's wrong"?, she looked up at him and said, "nnnothing". He pulled her into his arms and said, "come on goddess, please tell me what's wrong", she looked up at him and he said, "please don't cry goddess".

Derek reached up and wiped away the tears and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, at first Penelope was shocked, the man that she had wanted for years was kissing her. Derek started to pull away and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, he moaned against her mouth as she deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "WOW baby girl", she smiled and said, "yeah that was definitely a WOW handsome",  
he said, "baby please tell me what's wrong". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I'm afraid that somethings going to happen to you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm going to be fine baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "please please be careful", he gently kissed her lips and said, "I will, I promise", he reached and grabbed her go bag and said, "how far did you get on my background"?, she laughed and said, "I'm gonna need a little while longer, but you are almost done my chocolate lollipop", he laughed as they walked out the door with their arms wrapped around each other.

When the team boarded the plane Penelope headed to the back of the plane to work on the rest of Dereks cover, Derek sat where he could look at her, he couldn't keep from thinking about her lips on his. Emily looked at Derek and said, "are you alright Morgan"?, he looked at her and said, "yeah I'm fine Em".

She got over beside him and said, "did you and Penelope argue or something"?, he laughed and said, "no nothing like that", Emily looked at him and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh Morgan you dog, did you finally kiss Penelope"?, he looked at her and siad, "guilty as charged". Emily said, "well if the two of you kissed, then what's wrong"?, he said, "I love her Em", Emily laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

Derek said, "what, don't tell me that you already knew"?, she laughed and said, "Morgan it is obvious to anybody with eyes that the two of you are head over heels in love with each other". He leaned over and looked at Emily and said, "she doesn't see me that way Em, she sees me as her best friend", she slapped him in the back of the head.

Derek looked at her and said, "oowwwww Em, what the hell was that for"?, she said, "Derek Morgan she loves you as much as you love her", he looked at Emily and said, "baby girl and me are gonna have to have a talk after this case". Emily sat back in the chair and said, "when you look at her how do you feel"?, he said, "I feel like a teenager again, with the sweaty palms, butterflies in my stomach, the whole nine yards".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "it's about time that you admitted that", he looked at Reid and said, "you knew to pretty boy"?, he laughed and said, "I'm a profiler to Morgan". Derek looked at Reid and said, "is their anyone on the team that doesn't know how I feel"?, JJ smiled and said, "yeah one person", Derek said, "who"?, she said, "Penelope", Derek knew that was something that he was going to have to take care of just as soon as this case was over.

Hotch walked to the back of the plane and said, "Garcia how is the cover story coming"?, she smiled and said, "it's done", Hotch looked up and said,  
"Morgan can you come back here please"?, Derek got up and said, "sure Hotch". Derek walked to the back of the plane where Hotch and Penelope were and said, "is something wrong"?, Penelope laughed and said, "no my chocolate adonis, your cover story is ready".

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "you my baby girl are amazing", Hotch said, "you need to spend the rest of the flight studying your cover story". Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "can you start background checks on all of the guards at the prison"?, Penelope looked up and said,  
"sure and hopefully by the time we land I will be able to give you the downlow on every one of those creeps".

A few minutes later Penelope was ready to give the preliminery reports on the guards, she grinned as everybody gathered around her, she pulled up the first guard and said, "this one here is a real piece of work, his name is Frank Goss and he has a prior record a mile long, from everything from rape to burgulary".

She then pulled up the next pictures and said, "these two are just as bad, they are John Fresh and Josh Star and they have a record for theft and also for assault"". Penelope said, "we have one more that I was able to find anything on and that is the head of security". Hotch said, "what was he arrested for"?, Penelope said, "well sir this is the head of security and his name is Patrick Miller and he was arrested for murder".

Rossi said, "how are any of these men working in law enforcement, especially the one that was wanted for murder"?, Penelope said, "they all have one person in common". Derek looked at her and said, "who would that be baby girl"?, she grinned and said, "a very very wealthy man named Judge Ethan Jons",  
Hotch said, "so these men are working for the judge and in return he cleared their records"?, she nodded her head and said, "that would be right sir".

Hotch smiled and said, "great work Penelope", she smiled and said, "do you want me to check anything else sir"?, he said, "yes can you check to see if they have a connection to the person that Patrick Miller killed"?, she said, "will do bossman", then her fingers started flying across the keyboard, a few minutes later she said, "sir I found something". 


	3. Chapter 3

I own no part of Criminal Minds what so ever,

Caged Heat-Ch 3

Rossi said, "what did you find kitten"?, she looked up at the team and said, "they are all connectd by the death of the judges daughter", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "what about her death Garcia"?, Penelope said, "she was accidently killed by a car carrying the men". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "so they accidently kill his daughter and he puts them to work doing his will".

Hotch said, "he is using them to smuggle women and drugs through the prisonm he figures that they will go down along time before anything can be proven against him". Rossi put his hand on Penelopes back and said, "great job kitten"?, she smiled and said, "thank you my italian stallion", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "how is it coming with your background Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "it's good, I have it memorized".

Penelope looked at him and said, "tell us about yourself stud", he laughed and said, "my name is James Cage, I was arrested for theft, resisting arrest and murder". Hotch said, "what about your personal life"?, Derek smiled and said, "I have a beautiful wife named Anna, we have been married for 5 years and my wife comes to visit me daily".

Reid smiled and said, "who are you going to use as Morgans wife, we need to use someone to be able to sneak information in to him"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I am going to use Penelope". She looked up at him and said, "me sir"?, he grinned and said, "yes, because the banter and flirting between the two of you is so couple like, nobody would doubt that you two are in love".

Penelope smiled as she looked up into the eyes of her "husband", Emily looked at Hotch and said, "have you contacted the warden to fill him in on Derek and his backstory"?, Hotch looked around the room and said, "yes the warden is aware of everything and he has already told the guards that they have a new inmate coming from the Virginia Penial System".

Hotch said, "alright, when we land, you will immidiately taken into custody and taken to the prison and in a few days when you are allowed visitors your loving wife will be there". Derek smiled and said, "does this mean that I get conjugal visit from you baby girl"?, she ran her fingers up his chest and said, "you might lover, you might".

Rossi smiled and said, "we need to find out as much as we can about the judge", Penelope said, "I will start checking now", Derek smiled as he watched her fingers practically fly across the keyboard. Hotch motioned for the rest of the team to head back to the front of the plane, Derek walked over and stood behind her and watched her work.

Penelope looked up and said, "what can momma do for you sugar"?, he felt himself becoming very hard, he said, "when this case is over we will talk about what you can do to me goddess". She smiled and said, "there you go teasing me again hotstuff", he pulled her up from her chair and put her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Derek ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she happily opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers as he slid his hands up her body and said, "did that feel like I was teasing goddess"?, she whispered, "no, it felt like you were very ser ser serious", he smiled and said, "that's because I am and we are definitley gonna talk after this case is over".

Hotch looked at the team that was surrounding him and said, "I am going to send Reid in as the prison therapist, I talked to the warden and it seems that the one they currently have is leaving to start his vacation". Rossi looked at Reid and said, "are you ok with going undercover to have Morgans back"?,  
he smiled and said, "I am definitley fine with it".

Hotch walked back to them and said, "we are getting ready to land", Derek and Penelope got into their seats and put on their belts and got ready for the plane to touchdown. Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "don't worry about me goddess, I will be fine", she smiled and said, "you had better be ok handsome".

Hotch smiled and said, "Morgan I am sending someone undercover with you as backup"?, he grinned and said, "who are you sending"?, he said, "I'm sending Reid in as the on site therapist, it seems the one they have now is going on vacation tomorrow and he has all of the qualifications". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "are you ready for this pretty boy"?, he laughed and said, "I am Morgan, I will have your back", Derek smiled and said, "I don't doubt that at all man".

A few minutes later the plane rolls to a stop, everybody minus Derek and Penelope get off the plane, Derek walks up behind her and says, "I will see you soon goddess". She sighed and said, "that you will handsome, that you will", she then turns in his arms and gently kisses his lips and when they pull apart she says, "please come back to me".

He ran his hand down her cheek and said, "always goddess, always", they walk to the back of the plane hand in hand, as soon as Derek steps off the plane he is immediately placed in cuffs. He looks at Penelope and smiles as they lead him to the back of the police car, JJ walks over and wraps her arms around her and says, "he's going to be ok Garcie".

Derek turned around and looked at Penelope until they were out of sight, he then turned around and took a deep breath, he didn't know what was waiting on him in prison but he knew exactly what he had waiting on him when he got out. PENELOPE


	4. Chapter 4

Caged Heat-Ch 4

The team minus Derek made their way to a safe house that belonged to the warden, Penelope immediately started setting up her babies so she could start her searches. Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "we need to see what we can find from Garcias partial background checks, he looked at Reid and said, "I need you to stay with Garcia", he nodded his head in agreement.

Hotch looked at JJ and Emily and said, "I need the two of you to check out Josh and John while me and Rossi check out Frank and Patrick", JJ looked at Hotch and said, "what about the judge"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we are waiting on Penelope to finish her background check to see if she can find anything that will help", Hotch looked at Reid and Penelope and said, "if you find anything let us know", Penelope said, "we will sir", Reid watched as the team headed out to start their searches.

Meanwhile at the prison Derek was just making his arrival, he steps off the bus in his blue jumpsuit, he has his wrists cuffed and his ankles are shakled and he quickly gets in line with the rest of the new arrivals. Derek looked up as he saw the head guard walking towards him, he stopped in front of him and said, "well well well what do we have here"?, Derek kept his eyes looking forward as Patrick Miller kept spouting off his record.

Patrick put his hand on Dereks chest and said, "are you listening to me son"?, Derek looked him in the eyes and said, "yes sir", Patrick said, "ohhh it's sir is it"?, Derek kept looking forward and said, "sir, yes sir". Patrick said, Mr. Cage here is ok no stranger to how to speak to his superiors are you Mr.  
Cage"?, "sir no sir".

Derek looked around as he saw Josh, John and Frank circling around to the front to check out the rest of the new arrivals, Patrick walked up to the man standing beside Derek and asked him a question and said, "are you going to answer me boy"?, the man spit in his face and was instantly hit in the stomach with Patricks night stick.

The other guards walked over and started beating the man with their fists as he hit the ground Patrick said, "this is what happens when you don't do what you are told, do I make myself clear"?, everybody said, "sir yes sir". He laughed and said, "alright lets get you girls put into your new rooms so that you can get acquainted with your new bunkmates", he watched as Josh and John started leading the new inmates inside to get processed.

Patrick leaned in to Frank and said, "I want you to do a background check on Mr. Cage, he is looking like a good prospect and I want to see what we are working with". Frank said, "I will let you know what I find sir", Patrick smiled as he headed inside to check on the new resident of the prison, by the time Patrick caught up with Derek he was getting his cuffs and shackles removed and was waiting in line to get his blanket and pillow for his cell.

Derek took the pillow and blanket that he was given and walked over and waited in line, Patrick leaned in to Josh and said, "for the time being I want Mr. Cage put into a cell alone. Josh smiled and said, "yes sir", he then looked at the list and put Dereks name next to cell D-1 which was one of the few cells in D block that was for a single occupant.

Hotch and Rossi were pulling up in front of the address that was given for Frank and were surprised to see that he lived in a beautiful two story home in a great part of town. Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "it looks like he is living way beyond the paycheck of a security guard", Hotch said, "he thinks that nobody would ever check to see where he actually lived, the other address was just a front for his file".

Rossi laughed and said, "are we going to go in and check things out"?, Hotch said, "I believe that we should do a little checking and see if maybe he has hidden something inside the house", Rossi nodded in agreement as they got out of the car to walk across the street. JJ and Emily were pulling up in front of Josh's house and Emily said, "wow, this house is amazing".

JJ looked up to see a beautiful two story brick house and said, "now how can anybody believe that he keeps this house up on a security guards salary"?,  
Emily said, "you got me Jayje". Emily pulled out her camera and took a picture of the house, she then looked at JJ and said, "I wonder why he still keeps the other address to"?, Emily said, "that house is to keep up appearances for the people that know he is a security guard".

JJ said, "I wonder what we are gonna find inside"?, Emily grinned and said, "well hopefully they have left something for us to find, I hope that PG is having some luck checking into the judge". JJ took a deep breath and said, "me to Em, me to", they then got out of their SUV and headed around back of the house to see what they could find.

Penelope was tying away on her keyboard as Reid was reading the file on the judge, he looked up at her and said, "hey can you check this address and see what is there"?, she looked at Reid and said, "what's the address"?, Reid looked down at the paper and said, "234 Ridgeway Drive", Penelope quickly typed in the address and said, "now that's weird".

Reid looked at her and said, "what's weird Garcia"?, she said, according to my baby here that is a rehab facility", Reid looked at her and said, "why would the judge own a rehab center"?, Penelope looked at Reid and said, "is there anyway that the judges daughter is still alive"?, Reid looked at Penelope and said, "why would he lie about his daughters death"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "now that I don't know", Reid bit down on his bottom lip and said, "me either but we definitley need to find out".

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number and a few seconds later he heard "Hotchner"  



	5. Chapter 5

Caged Heat-Ch 5

Reid said, "Hotch we have found something very interesting", Hotch walked over closer to Reid and said, "what did you find"?, he said, "Penelope found out that the judge owns a rehab facility and has since his daughters supposed death". Hotch smiled and said, "so we need to get into the facility and see if we can find his daughter".

Reid said, "why would he fake his daughters death"?, Rossi said, "maybe it was the only way he could control the guards, make them think that she is dead and that they owe him". Hotch said, "send us that address and have JJ and Emily meet us there", Reid said, "directions are on the way", Hotch said, "call if you two find anything else".

Derek was led into his cell by Patrick, he turned and looked at him and said, "Cage, for now you are in a cell to your self, and if things work out the way I am hoping, maybe we can move you to another cell block". Derek looked up and said, "yes sir". Patrick walked out of Dereks cell and headed back towards the other guards.

Derek sat down on his bed and wondered what Patrick was talking about, he then laid down on his bed and put his hands under his head and closed his eyes and started thinking about Penelope. He couldn't wait to see her, just thinking about her was making him incredibly hard, he sighed and said, "god I miss you baby girl".

Patrick walked up to the other guards and said. "I am having Cage's record checked out and if it is correct. we are going to have another man in our little gang", the men nodded in agreement and John said, "he would make a great memeber of the team. A few minutes later Frank walking up to Patrick and said,  
"Cage's background checks out".

Patrick smiled and said, "alright we will leave him in this room tonight and then we will get him moved to our block", Frank said, "we have those five women scheduled to go through with the drugs tomorrow night". Patrick said, "we will use them to test our friend Cage", he rubbed his hands and said,  
"if things don't work out we can always get rid of him like we did with the last guard".

Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "someone from the prison just checked on Dereks back story", Reid said, "how can you tell that Garcia"?, she said, "I wrote a program to let us know if anyone tried to check on anything concerning Derek-AKA James Cage". Reid smiled and said, "that was good thinking Garcia", she smiled as she went back to typing.

Reid pulled out his cell and a few seconds later he heard, "Rossi", Reid said, "Rossi someone from the prison just checked into Dereks back story", Rossi said, "how do you know that"?, Reid said, "Penelope wrote a program to notify her if anyone checked into Dereks story". Rossi smiled and said, "tell her I said that she is amazing"

Reid looked over at Penelope and said, "Rossi wants me to tell you that you are amazing", she smiled and said, "awwwwww he's just saying that because it's true", everybody laughed as the call ended. Rossi turned to see JJ and Emily pulling up in front of the facility, they got out of their SUV and headed over to Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch looked at them and said, "were you able to find anything"?, Emily smiled and said, "we found bank records that shows that they have several accounts each". He looked at JJ and said, "get Garcia on the phone and get her to check deeper into their bank records". JJ pulled out her phone and Hotch said,  
"oh yeah and JJ, see if she can find a picture of the judges daughter", JJ nodded her head as she walked away.

Patrick walked into Dereks cell and said, "we are going to move you into our block in the morning, it will take a little time to do the paperwork", Derek nodded his head and said, "ok sir". Patrick said, "we are going to get along just fine Mr. Cage", Derek smiled and said, "I hope so sir", he patted him on the shoulder and said, "oh don't worry we will", he then turned and walked out of Dereks cell.

Penelope smiled as she found a picture of Judge Stones daughter, she said, "I found a few different pictures of her Reid", he said, "just send them all of the pictures and her name". Penelope sent the pictures and a note that said, "here are some pictures of Judges Stones daughter Julie Stone", she then sent the pictures to Hotch.

Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "if we go in here looking for her we will show our hand and they will know that someone is checking on Julie", Rossi said,  
"what do you suggest that we do"?, Hotch cleared his throat and said, "I think that it is time for Penelope to go visit her husband", Rossi said, "that's a good idea that way she can let him know what's going on".

Hotch smiled as he pulled out his cell a few seconds later he heard "Garcia", Hotch said, "Penelope we need to get you a conjugal visit approved for as soon as possible"


	6. Chapter 6

Caged Heat-Ch 6

Penelope said, "a conjugal visit sir"?, he said, "yes, we need to get information inside to Derek and that is the only way to get him alone", Penelope said, "ok sir, I will start on that right now". Hotch said, "they will take you to a room away from the prison and you will get an hour alone with him and that will be when you can tell him what we have found out".

Penelope said, "what if they are listening to us"?, he said, "don't worry, we will work it out so that nobody can here what the two of you talk about", Hotch then said, "we are heading back and should be there within the hour", then he ended the call. Penelope sighed as she started working on getting that visit with Derek.

Derek walked into the dining hall and stood in line with the other inmates, he watched as one man walked up to him and said, "well, well you must be the new bitch". Derek looked at him and said, "listen man I don't want any trouble from you", the man laughed and said, "well that's tough cupcake", Derek smiled and said, "I said that I didn't want any trouble from you, now get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone".

The man stepped back and said, "welllllllllllll listen to the new bitch, he thinks he is all that and a bag of chips", Patrick walked up and said, "are we gonna have trouble here boys"?, the bigger man said, "no sir, I was just welcoming the new guy". Patrick said, "well that's nice of you Diego, now go on about your business".

Derek looked up and said, "thank you sir", he smiled and said, "you are welcome Cage", Patrick said, "tell me a little about your wife Cage", Derek couldn't help but smile. He said, "my baby girl is amazing, she is the most beautiful woman, she has beautiful long blonde hair, curves that won't stop and I can honestly say that I have loved her as long as I've known her".

Patrick smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet her", Derek smiled and said, "I'm hoping to get a conjugal visit soon", Patrick put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I bet you are Cage, I bet you are". Patrick grinned at Derek and said, "go ahead and eat your dinner Cage and we will talk again very soon", Derek nodded his head and said, "yes sir", the then turned and headed on through the line to get his tray.

Hotch and the rest of the team walked back into the room and said, "how are things coming on getting that visit Penelope"?, she turned around and said,  
"I can start visitations tomorrow Hotch". He smiled and said, "that's good, now we need to work on getting a scrambler", Penelope looked at him and said,  
"so that way when I'm with Derek they can't hear what we talk about, right"?, he took a deep breath and said, "exactly".

Penelope said, "what have you decided to do abou Julie Stone sir"?, he said, "we decided that it would be better to not try to check it out physically but to get you to see if you could find pictures of the patients". She turned around and started working on trying to find pictures of the patients of the rehab facility.

After dinner Derek headed back to his cell, he was met at the door by Patrick, he looked at Derek and said, "I just thought that you would like to know that you get a conjugal visit from your wife tomorrow". Derek smiled and said, "thank you sir", Patrick grinned and said, "you are welcome Cage", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "when your wife arrives tomorrow she will be led to the visiting shacks and you will have one hour for your visit".

Derek inwardly smiled at the thoughts of being able to see his baby girl for an hour, he missed everything about her, he missed her smile, the smell of her shampoo and he couldn't get the thought of how her lips felt against his out of him mind. Patrick said, "we will move you to your new room first thing in the morning, are you ok with that"?, Derek grinned and said, "yes sir".

Patrick said, "tomorrow you will also start your work detail", Derek said, where will I be working sir"?, Patrick looked at his paper and said, "they have you working in the laundry room". Derek said, "thank you sir", Patrick said, "you have free time until lights out Cage", Derek sighed and said, "maybe I will to the common room sir", Patrick nodded his head and said, "have fun Cage", Derek nodded and said, "thank you sir".

Penelope whirled around and said, "sir I have found a picture of Julie but she isn't listed as Julie Stone", Hotch walked over and said, "what name is she listed under Garcia"?, she said, "she is listed as Sharon Morris sir". Rossi said, "he is a smart man, he knew that he would have to change her name in order to keep her survival a secret".

Emily said, "what's our next move Hotch"?, he said, "well we need to get something to eat and then try to get some rest, we are on a stand still until after Penelope visits with Morgan". Reid said, "we need to let Derek in on what we know and see if he has anything to tell us", Rossi said, "ok guys, lets go find us a restuaraunt and eat, dinner's on me".

Everybody laughed as they grabbed their things and headed out the door, meanwhile at the prison Derek is heading back to his cell when he sees Patrick and Frank heading across the ramp. He quickly and quietly starts following them and he isn't surprised at all to see that they are headed to the laundry room,  
once there he hides behind a cabinet and watches as they pull out a bag filled with bags of white powder.

He decides that it is time for him to get the hell out of there and head back to his cell, a few minutes later he is walking into his cell, he sits down on his beg and sighs. He leans against the wall with his feel hanging over the side of his bed, he closes his eyes and smiles as he knows that tomorrow he will get to see his baby girl, his goddess and the thoughts of her was making him incredibly hard.

A few minutes later he heard Patrick announcing over the intercom, "LIGHTS OUT", he then laid down on the bed and smiled as thoughts of Penelope once again fill his mind.  



	7. Chapter 7

Caged Heat-Ch 7

Derek woke up the next morning with a smile on his face at the thoughts of seeing his baby girl, he gets up and walks over to his basin and turns on the water and splashes it in his face. After he dries his face he hears Patricks voice sayins, "are you ready to move to your new cell"?, he smiled at Patrick and said, "yes sir I am".

Patrick unlocked the door and motioned for Derek to step out, he said, walk ahead to the red line and stop", Derek walked up to the red line and stopped,  
Patrick said, "Open up on 2". The door opened and he said, "walk forward to the red line and stop", Derek walked forward to the red line and stopped, he then heard, "Open up on 3".

Patrick said, "we are heading to the 1st cell on the left Cage", Derek walked up to the first cell and Patrick said, "this will be your permanent home from now on". Derek smiled and said, "thank you sir", he patted Dereks shoulder and said, "it's time for breakfast and then you are you report to the laundry room to start your work".

Derek walked out into the hall and waited for Patrick to tell him it was ok for him to go to breakfast, Patrick said, "Mr. Cage you can now report to breakfast", Derek nodded his head and said, "sir, yes sir". Patrick smiled as he watched Derek start up the hall heading towards the dining hall for his breakfast.

Penelope opens her eyes and sighs happily as she knows that in a few hours she would get to see her hotstuff, her adoinis and the man that was one of the main stars of her dreams lastnight. She gets out of bed and heads to the closet to pick out an outfit, she finally decided on a white and red flowered sundress.

She then heads to the bathroom for a quick shower, as she stands under the water flashbacks to the last time she was with Derek came to her mind and she couldn't help but smile when she could feel his lips against hers. A few minutes later she steps out of the shower and dries off and puts on her red panties followed by her dress.

Derek finishes his breakfast and heads to the laundry room where he is met by the welcoming committee, Diego steps out and says, "well well well if it isn't the new bitch". Derek says, "listen man I don't want any trouble, I am here to work, just like you", Diego laughs and says, "don't worry princess I am not going to hurt you".

Diego smiles and says, "I was just giving you a rough way to go yesterday and I apologize for what happened", Derek held out his hand and said, "it's ok man, don't worry about it". Diego smiled and said, "you seem like a nice person, you don't seem like you belong here", Derek laughed and said, "I'm just trying to keep my nose clean so I can get through my time so I can get back to my goddess".

Diego laughed and said, "ahhhhh you have a woman waiting for you on the outside"?, Derek smiled and said, "yeah my baby girl is a great woman, a man could never ask for a better wife than her". Diego put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "what's your wifes name"?, he laughed and said, "Anna, her name is Anna".

Derek sighed happily as they started working on the sheets, Diego said, "man you must really be in love with your woman", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah man, I love her with every beat of my heart". They were putting the sheets in the dryer and talking about Penelope, Diego said, "tell me a little about you girl".

Derek couldn't help but smile when he said, "she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she is my best friend, she is so sweet, kind, loving and she has the most pure heart". Diego laughed and said, "she sounds like a great girl, maybe I can meet her one day", Derek laughed and said, "I will see what I can do about making that happen man".

Penelope walks into the computer room of the safehouse and smiles when Rossi says, "you look beautiful kitten", she laughs and says, "thank you my italian stallion". Hotch walks over and says, "I need you to put this bracelet on Garcia", she smiled as she slid it on her arm, she said, "that is beautiful bossman".

Hotch said, "once you step inside the room, I need you to push this button right here", Penelope smiled and said, "ok bossman, will do", JJ said, "you look so beautiful Garcie". Emily says, "I love that dress on you Penelope, you look stunning in it" she grins and says, "well my super friends, I am out of here".

Hotch said, "by the time you get to have your visit with Derek, Reid will be in position inside the facility", Penelope hugged Reid and said, "please be careful my little genius". He laughed and said, "I will Garcia, you don't have to worry about me", she kissed his cheek and said, "of course I'm going to worry about you Reid, you are my family".

Hotch said, "the directions to the prison are already in the GPS", she smiled and said, "thanks Hotch", the team smiled as they watched her walk out the door and head towards the car. Penelope got inside the car and buckled her seatbelt and looked in the mirror and said, "I'm on my way hotstuff" 


	8. Chapter 8

Caged Heat-Ch 8

There is some sexual content in this chapter

Penelope smiled as she made it through the front gate of the prison, after she got out of her car she was searched by a female guard and led to the huge building she would get to meet Derek in. Once she stepped inside the building she pushed the button on the bracelet and sighed happily as she waited on her hotstuff to arrive.

Derek was just finishing with the sheets when Patrick came into the laundry room and said, "Cage, your wife is here for your visit", Diego smiled and said,  
"have fun man". Derek turned around and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry I will", he then turned and followed Patrick out of the facility, he was led over to the huge building and they stood in front of room #1.

Patrick smiled and said, "you have one hour Cage", Derek smiled and said, "thank you sir", he then walked inside the building, Patrick smiled as he watched Derek walk inside. As he turned to to head back he nodded to the other guards and said, "he has one hour for his visit, the lucky bastard", the guards said, "when his visit is over we will bring him back to his work detail sir", Patrick then turned around and headed back inside the facility.

Derek walked into the room and smiled as he saw Penelope get up and head his way, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh baby girl how I have missed you". She smiled against his shoulder and said, "I have missed you to handsome", he loved the feeling of having her in his arms, everything felt perfect with she was in his arms.

Penelope pulled back and said, "I need to tell you what we found out hotstuff", he smiled as she said, "the judges daughter isn't dead, I found out that he owns a rehab facility and she is there but she is not listed by her given name". Derek smiled and said, "what name are they using baby girl"?, she said,  
"they are using the name Sharon Morris".

Derek said, "why is the judge lying about his daughter being alive"?, Penelope said, "Rossi and Hotch said that he wants them to think that since they "killed" his daughter that they owe him". Derek watched as Penelope walked across the room, he felt himself getting hard as he watched her ass sway as she walked.

She sighed and said, "Em and JJ discovered that each of the men have several bank accounts set up in different countries, that way they have money that the judge doesn't know about". Derek said, "well that makes sense, if he doesn't know about the money he can't take the share he thinks he is owed", she took a deep breath as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

Derek said, "you need to tell Hotch that lastnight I followed Patrick and Frank down into the laundry room and watched them with a huge bag filled with smaller baggies of white powder". She said, "please tell me that you are being careful"?, she smiled and said, "I am goddess, I am", Penelope said, "did you know that yesterday someone from the prison checked into your background"?, he said, "I can't say that I am surprised about it".

She said, "why do you say that handsome"?, he said, "when I first got here I was in one cell and then after Frank left for a few minutes and came back,  
suddenly he tells me that he is moving me to a new cell block this morning". She said, "so did they move you already"?, he leaned in and took a deep breath and smiled when he smelled the lilac shampoo she used.

Derek said, "yes just a few minutes after I got up this morning I was moved to another cell", she said, "why do you think they are doing that, moving you to another cell I mean"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I think they are going to make me a member of their gang". She said, "Reid should be here by the time our visit is over".

He slid his hand down her body and said, "baby girl I don't want to talk about Reid", she laughed and said, "what do you want to talk about handsome"?, he placed a gentle kiss against her neck and said, "I don't want to talk at all". She felt her heart race when he started kissing his way down her neck, she moved her head to the side to give him easier access to her.

He said, "goddess you look amazing in this dress", she said, "thank you hotstuff", he slid one strap down and kissed her shoulder and then pulled down the other one and kissed the other shoulder. Derek said, "god baby you feel so good, it's like I can't get close enough to you", she then felt her dress start sliding down her body.

Derek moaned when he saw her dress hit the floor, he turned her around and crashed his lips to hers, she moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I want you goddess,  
I want you so bad".

She started unbuttoning his pants, as she slid his zipper down she caressed him through his pants, he moaned her name and said,, "ohhhhhhh god baby, I need you and I want you sooooooooooo bad". She pressed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she said, "I need to feel you inside me now", he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the floor with her dress.

She slowly slid his pants and underwear down and she licked her lips as his erection sprang to life, she kissed his lips passionately and she moaned his name as he started kissing his way down her neck. She said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh god James", he said, "it sounds so odd hearing you moaning another name, I always imagined that the first time we made love that you would be screaming my name".

She said, "you have imagined us making love"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh god yes, I have dreamed about this since the first day we met", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess". She looked at him and said, "you lllove me"?, he said, "yes with every beat of my heart", she rested her forehead against his and said, " I love you to, make love to me handsome".  



	9. Chapter 9

Caged Heat-Ch 9

There is sexual content in this chapter

I want to thank everybody for their reviews, you are all amazing

Derek slid his fingers down the side of her panties and he moaned "ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssss" as he was her naked in front of him for the first time, she said,  
"do you like anything you see handsome"?, he said, "I loveeeeeeeeee every inch of that beautiful body". He intertwined their fingers and led her across the room and he smiled as she laid down on the bed.

She held up her hand to him and he instantly took it and laid down on the bed beside her, he started kissing his way from her lips, to her neck and then he started slowly kissing his way down her chest. She said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, oohhhhhhhhh god yessssssss" as he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

He slid his hand down her body and she felt her body starting to tingle when he thrusted a finger inside her", she arched her back and said, "please handsome, please I need more, I need you". He smiled as he removed his finger from inside her, he quickly got between her creamy thighs and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist and he growled, "ohhhhhhhh helllllll yeah" as he felt himself slide deeper inside her, he felt complete for the first time in his life as he felt the love of his life in his arms. He had always loved Penelope and he knew that there would never ever be anyone else for him.

Penelope moaned as she ran her hands across his muscular chest, she raked her nails over his nipples and he leaned down and gently bit down on her neck,  
she said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh god yessssssssssss". Penelope turned her head to the side and enjoyed the feel of his lips against her neck and when he licked the side of her neck she almost came.

She had never felt like this before, so loved so wanted, but wrapped in Dereks arms she felt loved, Derek slowly kissed his way back up to her neck where he started teasing the sensitive skin on her neck. Penelope moaned as he started gently sucking, she said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh god yessss", she knew that he was marking her but right now she couldn't have been happier.

Penelope felt her orgasm quickly approaching, she felt her body starting to tingle all over, and Derek smiled against her mouth when he felt her tightening up around him. He knew that he wasn't gonna last much longer and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded and they moaned each others names as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "WOW Goddess, that was fan freaking tastic", she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you Derek Morgan". He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you to Penelope Garcia", they laid there wrapped in each others arms.

Penelope smiled as she felt Dereks arm slide up and down her arm, she loved the feel of his skin against hers, she intertwined their fingers and held up their hands and said, "I love the way our hands look together, they look perfect don't you think handsome", she looked up at him and he kissed her lips and said, "I sure do baby girl, I sure do".

Penelope sighed and said, "I don't want to leave you handsome, I want to stay right here in this bed with you", he laughed and said, "that sounds good to me baby girl and I promise when we go home we will spend as much time as you want in bed". She kissed his lips and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that kind sir".

Derek laughed and said, "I'm counting on that baby girl, I'm counting on that", Derek started placing gentle kisses on the side of her neck, he was taking his tongue and soothing the reddened areas on her neck. She laughed and said, "you know that the team is gonna know what we did in here", Derek laughed and said, "baby when we get done with this case if you want me to I will scream it from the highest building".

She laughed and said, "you don't have to do that silly boy", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me goddess". She intertwined their fingers again and said, "you my love are the best thing that has ever happened to me", he said, "I soooooooo don't want to let you go baby".

She smiled and said, "we still have some time if you would like to have a little more fun with your wife"?, he laughed and said, "of course I want to", he then leaned down and pressed his lips to her. He then started kissing his way down to her chest, he looked up and said, "these breasts baby girl", she said, "what about them my love"?, he said, "they are the most perfect breasts I use to watch you and imagine how it would feel to hold you, kiss you and make love to you".

Penelope rolled him over onto his back and quickly straddled his waist, he looked up at her breasts bounding in his face and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh hellllll yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh". He then reached up and gripped them gently and then raised up and started kissing in the valley between her breasts, he looked up at her and said, "you are perfect goddess, absolutely perfect".

She smiled as he started kissing her lips passionately, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, the feel of his tongue in her mouth was one of the most amazing feelings she had ever felt. Their pace was fevered and she knew that she wasn't gonna last much longer, when Derek felt her start to tighten up around him he rolled them over and pounded into her over and over again until they both came with each others names on their lips.

She collapsed against his chest and said, "what's on that mind of yours handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, " I was thinking that we are almost out of time for today". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Penelope, never forget that", she smiled and said, "and don't you ever forget that I love you to Derek".

His hands slid up and caressed the side of her face and when he leaned in to kiss her lips they heard a knock on the door and that is when Derek heard,  
"5 minutes Cage". Derek said, "well baby that's our cue, we better get dressed", she sighed and said, "alright alright", she gets up and walks to the end of the bed and bends over and starts putting her panties on and he says, "damn woman you look fine".

She laughed and said, "you don't look so bad yourself handsome", he gets up and gets dressed and 5 minutes later the guard opens the door and says, "it's time to go Cage". Derek kisses her one final time and says, "I love you baby", she smiles and says, "I love you to James", Penelope walks down the steps in front of Derek and he sighs as he watches her walk towards the gate.

He can't help but smile as he turns one final time to see her wave at him from the other side of the gate, he sighs and says to himself, soon baby girl,  
soon before walking back inside the prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Caged Heat-Ch 10

Derek was led back to the laundry room and when he looked up and saw Diego he grinned, Diego said, "wellllllll don't you look like a satisfied man", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I definitley am man". Diego said, "yeah I can see that you wife definitley got into it", Derek looked at him confused and said, "what are you talking about"?, Diego laughed and said, "dude you have love bites all over your neck", he laughed as memories of how he got them filled his memory.

Patrick walked back inside laundry room and said, "well Mr. Cage how was your visit"?, he smiled and said, "it was great sir", Patrick laughed and said,  
"well good, I'm glad that you enjoyed your visit with your wife". Derek laughed and said, "I definitley did sir", Diego grinned as went on folding the sheets and putting them on the shelf.

Patrick was soon joined by Frank, John and Josh, Derek glanced up and saw that they were all looking his direction, he decided to finish his work and to only speak if spoken to. A few minutes it was announced that it was time for everybody to have their yard time, Patrick smiled and said, "alright ladies it is time to head outside for your hour of recreation", the guards stood back and watched as the men filed out of the room, one by one.

Penelope couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she walked back inside the safehouse, when she walked in JJ and Emily instantly noticed the hickies all over her neck. JJ said, "well it looks like your visit with Morgan went well". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh it most certainly did sweet pea,  
it certainly did".

Emily leaned in and said, "I'm dying to know PG, how is Derek in bed"?, Penelope blushed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh my god girls, he is amazinggggggg, he is the best lover I have ever had". JJ and Emily hugged her and said, "we are so happy that you and Derek finally got together", she grinned happily and said,  
me to girlies, me to".

Hotch and Rossi walked into the room and could see that Penelope was practically glowing, Rossi said, "wellllllll Kitten you are looking great, how did the visit with Derek go"?, she kissed Rossi on the cheek and said, "it went amazingly well my italian stallion". Hotch said, "was Morgan able to tell you anything Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "yes sir, he said that lastnight he followed Patrick and Frank into the laundry room and saw them with a huge bag of smaller baggies filled with a white powder".

She sat down at her computer and said, "ohhhhhhh he also said that he thinks they are going to ask him to be in their gang", Hotch said, "I bet that was the reason they followed up on his background check". Penelope looked up at Hotch and said, "what do you want me to do now sir"?, Hotch said, "I need you to do a deeper background check on the judge and see if you can get me financials to Garcia, we need to find out as much as we can about the judge and his crew", she nodded her head as her fingers started typing on her keyboard.

Reid was being shown around the facility by Patrick and Frank while the men were outside for their hour of recreation, Reid looked up and said, "this is one of the finer facilities that I have ever been in". Patrick smiled and said, "we are one of the larger prisons and our population is 70% convicted murderers".

Josh came over to Reid and said, "Dr. Jefferies, what is it that you can do for the men"?, he looked up and said, "I am here to help the men if they need to talk". Reid took a deep breath said, "prison is a very hard place for everybody especially the men that are new to the corrections system", Josh said,  
"so does talking to the men seem to help them"?, the others watched on as Reid said, "it does, once they can admit to themselves what they have done it seems to make their sentences somewhat easier".

Patrick said, "is it that way in all of your cases Dr. Jefferies"?, he said, "sadly no, but it does help in like 70% of cases", he looks around and says,  
"where are all of the prisoners right now"?, Josh smiles and says, "they are all outside for their hour of recreation". Reid looked around and said, "when they come back in what is next on their schedule"?, Patrick looked at his watch and said, "they will go back to their work centers and will work for about 90 minutes and then they will have lunch".

Derek walked over to Diego and said, "it is a beautiful day isn't it man"?, Diego laughed and said, "mannnnnnnnnnnn you have it bad for your old lady don't ya"?, Derek smiled and said, "ahhhhhhh man she is my everything and being with her today only made me realize it more". Diego smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are so happy man, now can you do me a favor"?, Derek smiled and said, "sure what do you need"?, he said, "can you spot me while I bench press"?,  
Derek smiled and said, "sure".

After about 15 minutes of lifting weights Diego said, "would you like me to spot you now"?, Derek grinned and said, "yeah thanks, it's been a while since I worked out". Diego laughed and said, "ohhhhh yeah man I can see that you have really let yourself go", Derek laughed as he took off his shirt and laid it down on the bench.

It was really hot outside and it didn't take long before Derek was covered in a blanket of sweat, and as he lifted all he could think about was Penelope and how good her body felt against his. By the time Derek finished lifting weights he had worked up quite a sweat, Diego tossed him a towel and said, 'here man, maybe you better dry off before you draw an audience", Derek laughed as he wiped the sweat from his strong muscular body.

Penelope smiled as she continued her searches, she was looking deeper into all of their lives and she was shocked at what she saw, Hotch walked into the room and said, "have you found anything yet Garcia"?, she said, "I have sir and it sickens me". He said, "what did you find"?, she said, "the Judge started abusing his daughter at an early age".

Hotch said, "how do you know that it was him that was abusing her"?, she pulled up social workers files and let him read her testimony word for word, he looked at her and said, "that sick bastard raped his own daughter for years on top of everything else he has done". Penelope said, "he also has plans to move his daughter and he is moving her this week".

Hotch said, "we need to solve this case and solve it before he can move his daughter and take the drugs and possibly more girls with him", she nodded in agreement as he turned and walked out of the room. "she looked at a picture of the judge and said, "you my sick little pervert are going to go down and me and my superfriends are gonna make it happen". 


	11. Chapter 11

Caged Heat-Ch 11

Patrick and Frank continued Reids tour and he smiled as the sun hit his face as they walked around in the yard with the prisoners, he looked up at Patrick and said, "do you have any new prisoners that migh need to talk about adjusting to their new environment"?, Patrick said, "we got 4 new prisoners in to our facility yesterday".

Reid said, "is there any way that I can be permittted to talk to them and see if there is anything I can do to ease their transition"?, Patrick smiled and said, "I don't see why not, I will see what I can do about getting them to you today Dr". Spencer smiled and said, "thank you", Patrick put his hands in his pockets as he looked up at Reid and said, "their rec time is almost up doctor so if you will come with us we will show you to your office".

Frank unlocked the office door and Reid stepped in and turned his light on and said, "this is a nice office", Patrick said, "Dr. Turner did a great job of fixing his office the way he wanted it". Reid said, "I was told when I was asked to fill in for him that he is gone on his yearly vacation", Patrick laughed and said, "yeah he heads to California every year to visit his daughter and grandchildren".

Frank looked at his watch and said, "their rec time is over, I need to go help the other guards bring the men back in"?, Patrick nodded his head and said,  
"go ahead Frank and I will be there in a few minutes". Patrick walked over to the door and said, "I will start bringing the prisoners to you within the hour doctor, does that give you enough time to get ready"?, he said, "oh yes I will be ready for them".

Penelopes eyes widened when her computer started beeping, she looked over her shoulder and said, "HOTCHHHHHHHHH", he came through the house and said, "did you find something Garcia"?, she turned her screen around and said, "I found a picture that was sent to a Tomas Santos from the judge". Hotch said, "I bet these women are going to be the carriers of the drugs that Derek saw lastnight".

Penelope said, "is there anyway that we can warn Reid and Derek"?, he said, "when is the next time that you can go for a visit"?, she said, "I can visit with him tomorrow". Hotch said, "Reid is staying in the doctors room at the prison so we don' have access to him, so everything depends on you getting in to see your husband tomorrow".

Derek and Diego walk back inside the prison and head back to the laundry room, once inside they start working on the blankets, Diego said, "I had no idea how many people were in here until I started doing the laundry". Derek said, "this place definitley seems to be full, that's for sure", Diego laughed and said, "man you have no idea".

Derek smiled at Diego and laughed and said, "how long have you been in here man"?, Diego sighed and said, "I have been here 5 years and I still have 5 years left". Derek said, "if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to get put in here"?, Diego said, "that's the crazy thing man I was falsly accused of robbery and rape and here I am".

Diego said, "I think the judge had it in for me", Derek said, "what is the name of the judge"?, Diego looked up at him and said, "judge Stone, have you ever heard of him"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "yeah I have heard of him". Diego said, "the thing is though, I'm not the only person that this has happened to".

Derek looked at him and said, "what do you mean"?, Diego looked around to make sure that nobody was listening and he said, "I know of at leat 15 o 20 men that were done the same way". Derek said, "have you tried to get a new trial so that you can get a new judge"?, he dropped his head and said, "I have tried man but no other attorney will go against judge Stone".

Derek inwardly smiled and said, "I might be able to help you Diego", he smiled and said, "that would be great man", Derek put his hand on Diegos shoulder and said, "I will see what I can do to help you". Diego smiled and said, "thanks man, I really appreciate it". The men not wanting to draw any attention to themselves quickly got back to working on the blankets.

Rossi looks up at Hotch and says, "it looks like these women are going to be visitng the prison tomorrow night, I just hope that we can get word to Morgan and Reid". Hotch looked up at Rossi and said, "Garcia is going to go visit Derek tomorrow, she will slip him the information", Rossi smiled and said, "we need to make sure that they know what is coming".

Penelope looked up at Hotch and said, "sir I found another picture", Hotch said, "can you enlarge that picture for me Garcia"?, she pressed a few buttons and said, "here you go bossman". Hotch and Rossi leaned in to look at the picture and said, "the judge is dispensing alot of drugs, this will be a huge shipment".

Penelope said, "if he uses all of these girls tomorrow night we are talking about shipping over 25 women out Hotch", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "we need to end this and we need to end this tomorrow night, before anyone else gets hurt".


	12. Chapter 12

Caged Heat-Ch 12

Derek looked up to see Frank standing in the door, after a few minutes Frank said, "alright everybody needs to head to the dining hall for lunch, Derek and Diego fell in line behind the rest of the inmates. When Derek got to the door Patrick appeared and said, "you have an appointment with the therapist after lunch"

Derek looked up and said, "yes sir", Patrick said, " Dr. Jefferies is covering for our regular therapist who is gone on vacation for the next few weeks",  
Patrick then stepped aside and said, "after lunch I will take you to his office". Derek smiled and said, "sir, yes sir", he then walked out of the room and headed to the dining hall.

Rossi looks at Hotch and says, "it seems like everything for us is depending on us getting the information to Derek and Reid", Hotch nods his head and says, "yes and we can't get the news to them until in the morning". JJ walked over and said, "I wonder how Reid is adjusting to working at the prison"?,  
Emily laughed and said, "if anybody can pull it off it would be Reid".

Penelope was still looking into the backgrounds of the men when a rather large deposit showed up in Franks account, she looked over her shoulder to see the team coming into the room. Rossi leaned over and said, "have you found anything yet Kitten"?, she smiled and said, "a rather large deposit was just made to Franks account".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how large"?, she took a deep breath and said, "$500,000.00", Rossi laughed and said, "wow, half a million dollars that is quite a hall". Hotch looked at the team and said, "Frank is one of like 6 or 7 so can you imagine the amount of drugs that went into that sale"?, Emily sighed and said, "with an inventory that huge they would have had to have a huge means of transportation".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "check train stations, airports and car rental places Garcia and see if anyone lists a rather large package to haul",  
he fingers started flying across the keys as the team watched". Rossi said, "what if they are transporting that in their own cars"?, Hotch said, "that is a big haul and they would have to use several vehicles so I would say that the best bet would be air freight and a man like the judge would have no problem getting that shipped".

Derek smiles as he sits down next to Diego and says, "man, after lunch I have to go see the therapist", Diego laughed and said,"don't sweat it man, the only thing that is gonna happen is he is gonna see how you are adjusting to your new environment". Derek smiled and said, "it sounds like you have talked to the therapist before".

Diego nodded his head and said, "yes we all average seeing him at least 2 times a week", Derek said, "wow sounds like he is a busy man", Diego said, "he stays busy and he has a place on the grounds where he sleeps, in case someone needs him". As they sat and ate their lunch Diego said, "sometimes he will take us in groups and have like a little presentation or movie or something like that to help us adjust to life in here".

Derek put his hand on Diegos shoulder and said, "man I am so sorry that this is happening to you", Diego laughed and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhh man it is what it is". Derek said, "I promise you that I am gonna see what I can do to help you with your case", Diego grinned and said, "thanks man, all help will be greatly appreciated".

As they ate lunch Diego said, "you seem so happy with your wife, how long have you known her"?, Derek smiled and said, "I have known my baby girl for 9 years, we started out as friends and then went to best friends and then I finally pulled my head out of my ass and admitted to myself and her that I was head over heels in love with her and the rest like they say is history".

Diego laughed and said, "she sounds amazing", Derek smiled as he took a bite of his food and said, "ohhhhhhhhh she is absolutely amazing, she is one of the best women that you could ever meet". Diego said, "it sounds like you are a very lucky man and you had better hold on to her", he laughed and said, oh don't you worry I'm not letting my baby girl go".

As the team minus Derek and Reid sat down to lunch Penelope couldn't help but wonder what Derek was doing, her mind kept flashing to her encounter with Derek. She bit down on her lip as she could practically feel him thrusting in and out of her, JJ grinned and said, "earth to Penelope, come in Garcie", she said, "ohhhhhhh sorry my superfriends I was thinking about the case".

Emily laughed and said, "sureeeeeee that's what you were thinking about, the case", Penelope grinned and said, "ok ok I admit it I was thinking about my chocolate drop". Rossi smiled and said, "by looking at the side of your neck kitten it looks like you had a great visit with Morgan", she smiled and said,  
"my visit was definitley productive".

Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh I bet it was, I bet it was" 


	13. Chapter 13

Caged Heat-Ch 13

Penelope grinned as she felt her cheeks starting to get hot, Rossi said, "hey now you two leave kitten alone", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you my italian stallion", she then turned and stuck her tongue out at her friends. Hotch laughed and said, "we are just glad that the two of you are finally getting together".

Diego laughed as he saw a hickey sticking out over top of his shirt, Derek said, "what are you laughing at man"?, Diego pointed to Dereks neck and said,  
"it looks like your baby girl is a wild woman". Derek laughed and said, "what are you talking about"?, Diego said, "man your neck is covered in little purple love bites".

Derek smiled as memories of how he got them came back to his mind, Diego smiled and said, "I just hope that I get to meet your girl someday", Derek put his hand on Diegos shoulder and said, "don't worry man you will, you will". A few minutes later their lunch was over and as they were walking from the dining hall Patrick said, "are you ready to go see the therapist"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yes sir", Diego watched as Patrick led him up the corridor.

A few minutes later Derek is standing outside the therapists door, Patrick knocks and they both hear a voice say, "come in", Derek opens the door and inwardly smiles to see his friend standing there. Reid looks at Patrick and says, "come in James, is it ok if I call you James"?, Derek smiles and says,  
"yes sir that's fine".

Patrick looks at Reid and says, "I will be back in about an hour to get him, does that give you enough time"?, Reid smiles and says, "yes that should be enough time for today". Patrick nodded his head as he stepped back out of the office and headed up the hall, Reid pushed a button on his watch and laughed and said, "how are you doing Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "hanging in there pretty boy".

Reid walked over and said, "wow Morgan it looks like your visit with Garcia went good", Derek laughed and said, "yeah Pretty Boy it did, it really did",  
Reid grinned and said, "I'm happy for the two of you". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Reid, that means alot to me", Derek leaned in and said, "so what are we gonna do for an hour"?, Reid smiled and said, "wellllll we could talk about you and Garcia since we don't know anything new about the case".

Derek laughed and said, "what about me and baby girl"?, Reid rolled his eyes and said, "ohhhhhhhh come onnnnnnnnnnnn", Derek laughed and said, "ok ok I will tell you whatever you want to know". Reid smiled and said, "how do you feel about Garcia"?, Derek took a deep breath and smiled and said, "that's easy Pretty Boy, I love her".

Reid smiled and said, "I'm glad that you two finally acted on your feelings", he laughed and said, "me to kid, me to", Derek looked at Reid and said, "do we know why Judge Stone is using a fake name with his daughter"?, Reid sighed and said, "Hotch said that he was doing it to make the men think that they actually killed her so that they would feel that they owed him".

Derek said, "that makes sense, if they feel that they owe him, they are going to do anything they can to make him happy", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "very true, hence why they are smuggling drugs and women out of here". Derek leaned in and said, "I am trying to keep an eye on all of the key players".

Reid said, "have you had any luck"?, he said, "lastnight, not long before lights out I followed Patrick and Frank down to the laundry room and saw them with a huge bag filled with smaller bags of white powder". Reid said, "it sounds to me like they are getting a huge shipment ready to send out", Derek said, "I agree Pretty Boy, now we just need to find out when".

Reid looked at his friend and said, "are you having any trouble with any inmates so far"?, he grinned and said, "I did for a few hours but now everything is good". Derek looked at Reid and said, "there is a man in here named Diego that told me that Judge Stone sentenced him falsely to 10 years and that he wasn't the only man that he had done that way".

Reid sighed and said, "maybe Garcia can find something after this case to help your friend", Derek smiled and said, "that sounds great, because he seems like a nice man and from what he told me he was totally framed and all attempts to get another attorney were denied". Derek looked at Reid and said, "I hope that there is something that we can do to help him", Reid said, "I hope so to Morgan".

Penelope sighs as she sits back down at her computer and starts working again on the background checks after a few minutes she smiles and says, "gotcha you sick bastard". Hotch and the rest of the team walk inside the room and said, "what have you found Garcia"?, she said, "according to the records at The Charles Airport there is a plane that is suppose to fly out tomorrow night at 9:00".

Hotch looked at her and said, "why is that so important"?, Penelope smiled and said, "the plane was rented in the name of Tomas Reed", Rossi said, "you are losing us Kitten". Penelope said, "Tomas Reed is Judge Stone", Hotch smiled and said, "so Judge Stone has a plane flying out tomorrow night at 9:00,  
so the drugs and women will be going through the prison sometime by or before tomorrow evening".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes sir", Rossi said, "tomorrow when you see Derek, you need to let him know and be sure to tell him to let Reid in on what you have found out". She smiled and said, "will do captain my captain", Hotch laughed and said, "alright, we have had a long day so I say that we all take the rest of the day off and relax, you have all done a great job", he then turned and walked out of the room.

Rossi grinned and said, "I don't know about you three but I am gonna use this time to rest and relax", JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes that hottub out on the balcony is sooooooo calling my name". Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh that sounds good, do you mind if I join you and relax"?, JJ smiled and said, "the last on in has to clean the tub".

Penelope laughed as JJ and Emily raced out of the room, she stood up and said, "I am gonna take a long hot bath and and relax", Rossi smiled as he watched Penelope walk out of the room.  



	14. Chapter 14

Caged Heat-Ch 14

Penelope sighed happily as she sank into the huge bubble filled tub, she relaxed and laid her head against the back of the tub, she smiled as she felt the hot water cascade over her body. She closed her eyes and imagined that Derek was in the tub with her, she could feel his lips on her neck, she could feel his lips on hers and feel his hands sliding all over her body.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "are you finding anything out so far"?, he nodded his head and said, "no not yet, but Patrick and Frank are really acting strange, almost worried". Derek smiled as he sat back against the chair and said, "if they are acting that way it must be getting close for their next drug run", Reid nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later the two looked up when they heard a knock at the door, Reid said, "come in", the door opened and Patrick said, "it's time to head back to the laundry room". Reid looked at Patrick and said, "I think that he is adapting quite well to his new surroundings", Patrick smiled and said, "that's good".

Derek stood up and said, "thank you Dr. Jefferies", Reid smiled and said, "your very welcome Mr. Cage and I will be here if you need to talk", Derek turned and headed to the door and Reid sighed as the door closed. Patrick said, "I'm glad to hear that you are adapting to being here because you are going to be here for quite a while".

Once they made it back to the laundry room Derek noticed that Frank, Patrick, John and Josh were huddled up in the corner talking about something, he kept folding clothes and blankets so they wouldn't know that he was watching. Diego grinned and said, "so tell me man how was your first visit with the new therapist"?, he laughed and said, "actually it went pretty good man".

Penelope slowly got out of the tub and dried off and rubbed her slightly sore body down in lotion before putting her clothes on, she smiled as she looked into the mirror and saw the proof of her incredible time with Derek. She gently ran her hand over her neck and as she touched her skin she imagined that it was Derek that was touching her.

Diego looked over at Derek and said, "it won't be long before dinner and then after that we have our free time before lights out", Derek smiled and said,  
I don't see how you keep it together in here man". Diego put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it ain't easy man, but if you don't cause any trouble then they don't bother you".

A few minutes later there was the sound of a bell ringing, Frank said, "alright it's time to head for dinner", one by one they filed out of the laundry room and headed to the dining hall. Derek couldn't help but smile when his thoughts once again turned to Penelope, Diego laughed and said, "man are you thinking about that woman of yours again"?, Derek laughed and said, "guilty as charged man".

They grabbed their tray and headed to a table, they sat and started talking about what life was like before they were put in prison, Diego said, "I had a pretty good life, I had a great job, a great girlfriend and I admit I didn't live in a mansion but where I lived was enough for me, ya know"?, Derek smiled and said, "I hear ya man".

Penelope walked through the house and laughed as she saw JJ and Emily covered in flour, Rossi was giving them a cooking lesson and they had all made such a huge mess. Emily looked up and said, "heyyyyyyyy PG you are just in time", she laughed and said, "just in time for what Em"?, Rossi laughed and said,  
"you are just in time for dinner Bella", Penelope smiled as she sat down at the table to eat dinner with her family.

After Dinner Derek and Diego headed out of the dining hall, Diego said, "I think that I am gonna go watch some television, you wanna come"?, Derek smiled and said, "I think I will try to walk down some of that food". Diego laughed as he rubbed his stomach and said, "I hear that man, it does kinda just lay in your stomach doesn't it"?, Derek laughed and said, "I will see ya in the morning man", Diego smiled and said, "later man", as he watched Derek walk up the hall.

Just as Derek was turning the corner he saw Frank, Josh and Patrick sneaking into the storage closet, he looked to make sure that no one was watching him before he started making his way closer to the closet. He gently opened the door and stepped inside and got to where he could see what was going on, he saw the three men seperating the drugs and putting them into several huge bags.

He watched as they laid 25 bags of the white powder in each of the bigger bags, he decided that he had better head out of there before they found out that he was there. He slowly made his way out of the closet and when he opened the door he felt a hand on his shoulder, he swallowed hard before turning around to see a smiling face in front of him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Caged Heat-Ch 15

Derek smiled and whispered, "hey man what are you doing here"?, Diego grinned and said, "what are you doing man, are you spying on somebody"?, Derek gently turned him around and the two of them quickly made their way back to the common room. Derek looked at Diego and said, "how about we play some checkers man"?, Diego said, "sure man", they headed over to the table.

Once they sat down Diego said, "man you know that you can tell me anything and I won't tell", Derek smiled and said, "yeah I know man", Derek didn't know what to do, he had to do something so he just blurted out the truth. He said, "listen man, I am an undercover FBI agent", Diego said, "wow man I never had you pegged as a fed", Derek laughed as he moved his checker. Diego said, "who were you spying on"?, he said, "I was watching the guards", Diego said, "what were they doing"?, Derek moved another checker and said, "they are smuggling drugs and women out of here". Diego said, "I always got a funny vibe from some of the guards, especially after the guard was suddenly killed not long ago".

Derek said, "what guards are giving you the creeps"?, he said, "the main guard Patrick and his buddies, Frank, John and Josh", Derek said, "have you ever seen them doing anything suspiscious"?, Diego said, "well last week they walked through here with a few women that were supposedly here for conjugal visits with their husbands".

Derek said, "what's so odd about that"?, he said, "well he led them towards the laundry room", Derek said, "how long has that been happening"?, Diego said,  
"it happens several times a week". Derek now knew how the women were being smuggled into the prison, they were bringing them in on the ruse of conjugal visits.

They continued playing their game so that nobody would catch on to what they were really doing, Diego said, "do you really have a friend that might be able to help me get out of here"?, Derek smiled and said, "I sure do man and I promise that when this case is over we are gonna see about getting you out of here".

Derek put his finger on his chin like he was thinking about a move and after moving a checker he grinned and said, "king me please"?, Diego laughed as he put a checker on top of Dereks checker. Begore they got up from the table Derek looked at Diego and said, "if you see anything that looks strange please tell me", Diego nodded his head and said, "I will man".

They stood up and walked over and started watching television and it wasn't long before the bell rang and Patrick said, "alright everybody it is time to start heading to your cells". Everybody stood up and started heading towards their cells, once Derek walked inside his cell he sat down on the bed and stretched before laying down.

After the doors closed he heard one final bell and then Patrick said, "alright ladies, lights out", the lights then went out and Derek knew that Patrick and the rest of the guards would soon head back down to the storage closet. He closed his eyes and smiled as thoughts of his beautiful baby girl filled his mind.

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked over at the clock and saw that it was time to get up, she threw the sheet back and jumped up and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Rossi smiled and said, "looking good Kitten", she smiled and said, "why thank you my italian stallion", he winked at her as she headed towards her computer.

Derek sighed as he opened his eyes, he set up on the side of the bed and stretched and as he stood up the bell rang and the cell doors all opened, he then stepped out into the hall and headed with the rest of the inmates toward the dining hall for breakfast. Diego smiled and said, "how are you doing this morning man"?, Derek laughed and said, "doing good, how abou you"?, Diego smiled and said, "lastnight was the first good nights sleep I have had since I came to this facility".

Derek put his hand on Diegos shoulder and said, "that's great man", Diego sighed as they picked up their trays and headed towards the tables, once they sat down Derek said, "what time do the have regular visiting hours"?, Diego smiled and said, "it is from 11"00 to 12:00 everyday". Derek smiled and said,  
"I am hoping that my baby girl will come and visit with me again".

Diego smiled and said, "I don't know if you have realized it but everytime you talk about her you practically glow man", Derek laughed and said, "I can't help it man, I love her, I truly love her". Diego smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet the woman that has taken your heart man", Derek smiled and said,  
"just as soon as I can arrange it you are definitley gonna meet her".

Hotch walked into the room and smiled at Penelope and said, "visiting hour is from 11:00 ro 12:00", Penelope smiled and said, "yes sir", he said, "I hope that you are able to slip Morgan the news". She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry sir I will be able to". Rossi said, "he needs to know that judge Stone has a plane leaving the hanger at 9:00 tonight".

Emily walked into the room and said, "I wonder if Morgan has found out anything since Penelope was there visiting yesterday"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I hope so Em". Penelope looked at Hotch as her fingers flew across her keyboard and said, "I have been checking Judge Stones arrest reports and according to what I am finding he has been making alot of faulty calls in his sentencing".

Hotch said, "like what Garcia"?, she said, "yesterday Derek was telling me about a man he met in prison a man named Diego and he told Derek that he was falsely accused of rape and robbery and put away for 10 years". Rossi stepped forward and said, "has he tried to appeal and maybe get a new lawyer"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes he has and every attempt he has made have been stopped by the judge".

Hotch said, "before you leave can you give me a list of the inmates names and tell me what their crimes were and how long they were sentenced to"?, she smiled and said, "will do bossman". The team watched in amazement as Penelopes fingers soon found them the answer that they were looking for, She turned and looked at Hotch and said, "he has made 25 rash decisions like Diegos sir and it has been in the past 3 to 5 years".

Penelope handed Hotch the results of her search and said, "is there anything that we can do sir to help Dereks friend Diego"?, he smiled and said, "I do believe that I can get his case overturned under another judge, everything they have against him was circumstancial and should have been thrown out during the trial", Penelope smiled and said, "I will be sure to let Derek know that bossman".


	16. Chapter 16

Caged Heat-Ch 16

Penelope turned around to see JJ and Emily standing there smiling at her, she said, "ok girlies what's on those minds of yours"?, they both pulled up a chair and said, "we sooooooooo want to know about you and Derek". She smiled and said, "what about me and Derek"?, JJ rolled her eyes and said, "come on Garcie, we want the dirt on what happened on your visit".

Penelope felt her cheeks turn red and she said, "I already told you", Emily scooted closer and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh come on we want details and please don't leave anything juicy out". Penelope smiled and said, "ok ok, well first we told each other what we knew about the case and then he started kissing the side of my neck".

Emily sat back in the chair and crossed her legs and said, "ok, go on, go on", Penelope laughed and said, "he was so sweet and damn he is suchhhhhhhh a great kisser". JJ grinned and said, "I bet that wasn't all he is good at", she said, "nooooooo it definitley wasn't", Emily said, "soooooooo give us more details".

Derek looked at Diego and said, "how many clothes, sheets and blankets do these inmates go through in a day"?, he laughed and said, "yeah there is never a shortage of stuff for us to do man". Derek grinned and said, "I wonder what my baby girl is doing"?, Diego smiled and said, "she is probably wondering what you are doing", he laughed as he put more sheets into the washer.

Emily and JJ sat back and said, "oh my god", Penelope said, "I have never had a lover like Derek before in my life, he is so in tune to everything I need and want". Emily fanned herself and said, "it sounds like you had an amazing hour", Penelope felt herself blush and said, "you have no idea how much I hated to leave my chocolate adonis".

Rossi and Hotch walked into the room and said, "the room that you will be in today will have other couples and famalies meeting with their loved ones so you will have to be careful in how you tell Derek what we have found out since your visit yesterday". Penelope smiled and said, "I will make sure that he finds out everything sir", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you will Garcia".

The next hour flew by and before Penelope knew it she felt Emilys hands on her shoulder, she looked up and said, "what's up Em"?, she smiled and said,  
"it's time for you to head to the prison for your visit with Derek". She smiled as she stood up from her computer and said, "I'm a little nervous about seeing him today".

Emily hugged her friend and said, "don't be, he loves you Garcia", she said, "thanks Em", she smiled and said, "tell Morgan I said, "hello", she grinned and said, "I will sweety. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, she smiled as she got inside the SUV, she checked her makeup in the mirror and she felt her heart start to beat faster and faster as she started the car.

About 45 minutes later Penelope was walking into the prison, she was approached by a man that she recognized as Patrick, he smiled and said, "may I help you Ms"?, she held out her hand and said, "Mrs. Anna Cage". He smiled and said, "well I can now see why James talks about you all the time", she smiled and said, "thank you sir".

He said, "are you here for a visit today"?, she grinned and said, "yes sir I am", he said, "follow me mam and I will take you to the visitors room", she took a deep breath as she followed him through the facility. He led her into the room and said, "I will be right back with your husband", she smiiled as she watched Patrick walk out of the room.

Patrick walked into the laundry room and said, "Cage", he looked up and said, "yes sir", he said, "follow me, your wife is here for a visit", Derek smiled as he followed Patrick up the corridor. Once they stepped inside the room, Derek immediately felt himself getting hard, she looked beautiful, she was in a beautiful black and white sundress that was hugging her body in alllllllllllll the right places.

Patrick walked over to Penelope and said, "you are allowed to touch and kiss and to talk", Derek grinned and said, "thank you sir", Patrick leaned in and said, "you have a very beautiful wife". Derek felt himself feel with rage that this sick freak was looking at Penelope, he smiled and said, "thank you sir,  
I agree she is very beautiful".

He felt his heart beat faster as he looked over at Penelope, Patrick smiled and said, "you have one hour", he then turned and walked back out of the huge room. Derek quickly made his way across the room and pulled Penelope into his arms and hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head and said, "I have missed you goddess", they then pulled apart and he caressed the side of her face and then slowly leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers.  



	17. Chapter 17

I want to thank all of you awesome readers, reviewers and people that are following and favoriting the story, you all rock

Caged Heat-Ch 17

Derek smiled against her mouth as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you". She smiled and said, "I love you to". Derek said, "I can't seem to get you off of my mind", she caressed the side of his face and smiled.

She turned her back to the door and whispered, "during one of my searches I found out that Judge Stone has been abusing his daughter since she was a little girl". Derek kissed the end of her nose as he noticed that Patrick was still watching them, Penelope said, "we have also discovered that Judge Stone has a plane flying out from the nearest airport at 9:00 tonight".

Derek slid his hand down her back and she moaned, Derek grinned and said, "do you like that goddess"?, she smiled and kissed the side of his neck and said,  
"ohhhhh god yes". Penelope said, "I talked to Hotch about Diego and he is working on getting his charges overturned", he put his finger under her chin and leaned in and passionately kissed her beautiful full lips.

Derek led Penelope over to the table and sat down beside her with his back to the door and smiled and said, "you need to let Hotch know that I followed Patrick and the others to the storage closet lastnight and they were preparing the drugs for shipment". Penelope smiled as she caressed the side of his face.

Patrick was standing next to Frank and he laughed and said, "Cage has a damn fine wife and I wouldn't mind getting my hands hold of her, I bet she knows how to show a man a hell of a time". Frank licked his lips and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, she has curves from hell and oh my god that ass and those huge breasts, I would love to get my hands on her".

Derek closed his eyes and said, "lastnight when I came out of the storage closet Diego found me and now he knows that I am FBI", Penelope leaned in and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "do you think that was a good idea handsome"?, he smiled and said, "yeah, he is a great person to have my back". She smiled as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

When the pulled apart Derek smiled and said, "Diego told me that the guards bring in women for conjugal visits and the thing is that the women never walk back out". Penelope smiled and said, "so the women are being sent through the basement somehow and are leaving with the drugs", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "you are very good goddess".

Penelope winked at him and said, "ohhhhhhh handsome you have no idea", he leaned in and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes I do goddess", she intertwined their fingers and smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips to gently kiss it. They sat there holding hands and kissing, he wanted her, god how he wanted her, he smiled and said, "we need to talk goddess".

She said, "wwwhat about"?, he laughed and said, "nothing bad baby", she leaned in and said, Patrick has been watching us this entire time and I soo don't like the way he is staring at me". Derek said, "he is just jealous that I have a gorgeous goddess in my arms and he doesn't", she laughed and said, "that must be it handsome".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "it is goddess, before he left he told me what a beautiful wife I had", she felt herself blush and said,  
"ohhhhhhhhh really"?, he smiled and said, "yes really". Derek could feel Patricks eyes burning holes through him, he said, "I'm glad that I got to see you again today".

She smiled and said, "me to handsome", he put his finger under her chin and gently raised her head up and said, "I have had alot of trouble concentrating on anything but you goddess". She laughed and said, "I was having the same problem handsome, I could imagine your hands and your lips all over my body",  
he licked his lips and said, "I wish that I could touch you, like really touch you right now", she felt herself blushing and said, "I wish that I could touch you to handsome".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "when this case is over I want to take you out", Penelope smlied and said, "handsome we go out all the time". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "that is as friends", he put her face in his hands and passionately kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "this date will be as lovers".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "this seems so odd, she said, don't get me wrong, it's great but odd", he smiled into her hair and said,  
"what's so odd about it goddess"?, she pulled back and said, "us being together is odd, I'm not the type of girl that men walk across bars for handsome,  
I never have been".

He smiled and said, "I would cross a bar for you woman, I would climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea, I would do anything for you", she took a deep breath and said, "I would do anything for you to handsome". He said, "us being together just seems so right baby girl, it's always been you, only you".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "well hopefully this case will be over soon and then we can get back to us", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I hope so my sexy chocolate drop". Derek laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "if we wereen't in here I would show you what you could do with me handsome".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I will hold you to that", she sighed and said, "I'm counting on that my love", they just sat there and silently held each other as the minutes slipped away. 


	18. Chapter 18

Caged Heat-Ch 18

Reid had a few minutes before he was to see the next inmate so he thought that he would walk around the facility, he walked into the guards office off from visitors room. Reid walked over to Patrick and said, "ohhhh is that James's wife"?, Patrick said, "yeah that hottie is that lucky bastards wife", Reid said, "do you think it would be ok if I went in and introduced myself to Mrs. Cage"?, Patrick nodded his head and said, "sure I don't see any problem with it", Reid opened the door and walked inside.

Reid smiled as he saw Derek and Penelope with their arms wrapped around each other, he cleared his throat and said, "excuse me Mr and Mrs. Cage, but would it be ok if I talk to the two of you for a few minutes"?, Penelope looked up and said, "sure, she held out her hand and said, hi my name is Anna Cage". He smiled and said, "hello my name is Dr. Jefferies I am the therapist here and I would like to talk to you for a few minutes".

Derek smiled and whispered, "what's up pretty boy"?, he smiled and said, "I think that the guards are becoming very infatuated with Penelope", Derek felt himself fill with rage at the sounds of those sick freaks even talking about Penelope much less wanting to touch her. Penelope said, "should I be worried Reid"?, he said, "when it gets time for you to leave I will walk you out so that way Morgan won't have to worry about you".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you my little genius", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome Mrs. Cage", Penelope felt her heart race when Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. Reid started gesturing with his hands as he talked so Patrick and the other guards would think that they were talking about the facility.

Derek said, "baby girl said that the judge had been abusing his daughter since she was a young girl and that he has a plane ready to take off from the airport at 9:00 tonight". Reid said, "well then I guess the guards will be getting the drugs ready to ship later today", Derek said, "lastnight after dinner and before lights out I followed Patrick and Frank into the storage room and they were getting the drugs ready for shipment".

Derek said, "when I left the storage room I ran into Diego and I had to tell him the truth", Reid said, "can we trust him"?, Derek smiled and said, "oh yes, we can definitley trust him, he is the one that told me about the women that the guards bring in for "conjugal visits". Penelope said, "Diego sounds like a nice person and I can't wait to meet him".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "he can't wait to meet you to goddess", Reid looked down at his watch and said, "I see that you only have a few more minutes left for your visit so I will be waiting in the guards office to walk out with you Garcia". She smiled and said, "thank you my little genius", Reid smiled as he walked out of the room.

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe that our visit is almost over", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "me either baby, but just think when we get done with this case we can be together as much as we want". She kissed his lips gently and said, "that sounds great handsome, to be able to hold you, kiss you and make mad passionate love to you anytime I want", Derek felt himself getting hard as he listened to her talk.

Patrick walked over to Reid and said, "so were you able to find out anything"?, Reid said, "Mrs. Cage seems to be adjusting to the change of scenery and thinks that James is as well". Patrick looked over Reids shoulder and said, "I wonder what she sees in that jerk"?, Reid wanted to knock the man out for talking about his friend but knew that he had to maintain his cover.

He took a deep breath and said, "they seem so much in love, they have been through so much together", Patrick said, "it's a shame that a sexy woman like that has to count on conjugal visits with her husband for the rest of her life". Reid said, "according to his file he will be eligible for parole in 4 more years".

Patrick laughed and said, "ya know after seeing what a sexy woman Cage has I don't think he is going to be getting that parole", Reid looked at him and said, "really?, and why would that be"?, Patrick grinned and said, "that's simple Dr. Jefferies, I want his wife and I do have pull with the judge sooooo I don't see him getting his parole".

Frank laughed and said, "who knows maybe he will get killed in a riot or something in here", Patrick smiled and said, "that would just be awlful wouldn't it"?, Reid remembered what Derek had told him about the conversation between Derek and Diego about how nothing he did helped him get a new trial. Reid now understood, one of the guards must have liked and wanted Diegos girlfriend so they took care of him and then took care of her in the process.

Patrick opened the door and said, "5 minutes Cage", Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you James", Derek kissed her lips and said,  
I love you to Anna". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't believe that it is time for me to say goodbye to you again goddess", she sighed and said, "me either my chocolate drop".

Derek and Penelope sighed as Patrick opened the door a few minutes later and said, "sorry guys but visitation is over for today", Penelope kissed Dereks lips passionately and said, "I will be back as soon as I can James". Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait gorgeous", she then walked over towards the door and inwardly smiled as she saw Reid standing there.

She said, "Dr. Jefferies, can I talk to you about my husband"?, Reid said, "sure, sure Mrs. Cage, here let me walk you to the front gate", Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great, thank you". Reid and Penelope smiled at Derek as they started walking out of the building, Penelope said, "those men give me the creeps Reid", he said, "with good reason Garcia".

She looked at him and said, "what do you mean"?, Reid said, "do you remember what Derek told us about the conversation between him and Diego"?, Penelope smiled and said, "are you talking about where he said no matter what he did he couldn't catch a break and was framed"?, Reid bit down on his bottom lip and said, "yes".

Reid said, "Patrick and Frank were just talking and they both said that they want you and think it is a shame that a gorgeous woman like you has to count on conjugal visits for the rest of your life". She said, "for the rest of my life, Derek is eligible for parole in a few years", he said, "yeah, but they also said that maybe he would get killed in a riot".

Penelope said, "wait, did you say a riot"?, he said, "yeah", she said, "isn't that how the last guard got killed"?, he said, "yes it is", so be very very careful Garcia". She smiled as Reid walked her up to the gate, she shook his hand and said, "thank you Dr. Jefferies", he smiled and said, "anytime at all Mrs. Cage".

Josh came into the room and whispered something into Patricks ear, and Patrick said, "are you sure"?, Josh said, "I am sure, that information was just discovered a few minutes ago". Frank looked at Patrick and said, "what's up"?, Josh leaned in and whispered something into Franks ear, he then looked at Patrick and said, "what are we going to do"?, Patrick smiled and said, "Josh make sure nobody is in the hall", Josh looked and said, "nope hall is all clear".

Patrick smiled at Derek and said, "Cage it's time for lunch", he said, "thank you sir", Patrick smiled and then right before Derek walked out the door he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He hit the ground and then the last thing he saw was the smiling face of Patrick and before he gave in to the darkness he heard Patrick say, "I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THE SEXY WIFE OF YOURS SSA DEREK MORGAN, I PROMISE". 


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever but if I did Derek and Penelope would soooooooo be together

Caged Heat-Ch 19

Patrick and Frank started dragging Derek down the hall, just as they got to the storage closet, Diego came around the corner and saw them, he hid and watched to see what they were doing to Derek. Patrick laughed as they tossed Dereks body in the floor, he kicked Derek in the ribs and said, "soon it will be your girl screaming my name instead of yours".

Josh said, "what are we going to do now, we have that shipment going out tonight"?, Patrick said, "well first we need to get his girl back here, I want her and she will be mine before this night is through". Frank said, "how are you going to get her back here"?, he smiled and said, "oh I am gonna get her back here, just listen".

He walked over to the prison phone and dialed the number that was listed on his file for her, Penelope was talking on the phone to JJ when she said, "hang on Jayje I am getting a call from the prison". She said, "hello", Patrick said, "Mrs. Cage, this is Patrick, the guard from the prison", she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

She said, "what can I do for you Patrick"?, he smiled and said, "I have bad news for you mam, your husband was hurt pretty badly in a fight right after you left and he is asking for you". Penelope pulled the car over and said, "tell him I will be there as soon as I can", Patrick smiled and said, "I will tell him mam and one of my guards will be waiting on you at the gate", he then disconnected the call.

Penelope clicked back over onto the other line and said, "Oh my god JJ that was the prison, Derek has been hurt, I am on my way back", before JJ could tell her that it was probably a trap she hung up. JJ tried to call her back but she didn't answer her phone, she ran through the house yelling for the rest of the team.

He kicked Derek in the ribs a few more times before walking off, he said, "that will teach you to lie to me you sick piece of FBI filth", they made their way of of the closet and locked the door before walking away. Diego waited until after they were gone before he walked over, he tried the knob and found it locked, he looked around and finally found something that he hoped would help him pick the lock.

He looked over his shoulders to make sure that nobody was looking before he started working on the knob, he smiled when he heard it click, he then stepped inside the closet and closed the door. He ran over to Derek and said, "wake up man", he shook Derek and got no response, he looked around and said, "man you need to wake the hell up they are gonna get your girl".

JJ and Emily tried frantically to get Penelope to pick up and finally right before she pulled into the parking lot she answered the phone, she sighed and said, "hello". JJ said, "Pen honey this is probably a trap to get their hands on you". She said, "so you don't think Derek is hurt"?, JJ said, "honey we don't know for sure if he is hurt or not but this is definitely a trap".

Penelope was sitting in her car and suddenly her door was jerked open, she tried to scream but a hand with a wet cloth went over her face, the team could hear her struggling and then they heard a man laugh and say, "now your mine". Emily looked at JJ and said, "oh god JJ they have her", she then dialed Hotch and said, "JJ was talking to Garcia and a male jerked her door open and we could hear them struggling and then he said, "now your mine".

Hotch said, "damnit, we have 3 agents on the inside, we need to get there now", Rossi pulled out his cell and said, "I am going to call the warden and let him know that it is going down now". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "when you get there wait on us, we will be there in a couple of minutes", she said. "we will wait Hotch".

Patrick smiles down at the beautiful blonde laying on the table in front of him, he quickly ties her hands to the table, he runs his hand down her warm cheek and licks his lips. Diego gently taps Dereks face and says, "man you need to wake up", Derek starts moaning and slowly opens his eyes, he sees Diego beside him and says, "what the hell happened"?, Diego said, "the only thing I can tell you is that Patrick and the others dragged you in here and I heard Patrick calling your girl, he told her that you were hurt".

Derek raised up and got dizzy and said, "ohhhhhhhhh god, what the hell did they hit me with"?, Diego said, "there I can't help you brother", Diego held out his hand and said, "come on man we need to find your girl before that sick freak rapes her". Derek grabbed the back of his head and said, "thanks so much Diego".

He smiled and said, "don't thank me yet man, lets get your girl first", the two men slowly eased out of the closet and headed in search of Penelope and the guards. Derek said, "since I was in the storage closet, I wonder where he would have her"?, Diego said, "I was watching where he would take the other girls, I bet that is where he has taken her".

Derek smiled and said, "lead the way my friend, lead the way", the started down the hall and ran into Reid, he said, "oh my god, what happened to you Derek"?, he grabbed the back of his head and said, "Patrick hit me with something and the next thing I know Diego is waking me up", Reid said, "where are we going"?, Derek said, "he has Penelope, he called her and told her that I was hurt and now he has her".

JJ and Emily pulled into the parking lot and only had to wait about a minute before Hotch and Rossi pulled up, everybody got out of their SUVS in their vests. Hotch said, "be careful, the warden knows that we are here but none of Patricks group does, so JJ you and Emily head to the laundry room, the warden has his guards waiting on us, they will take you there, me and Rossi are heading to the basement, that is where the other guard was found".

They all headed inside and were immediately met by the warden and his guards, the team split up and headed in opposite ends of the huge building, JJ said,  
"please don't let us be to late". Penelope opens her eyes to see Patrick standing over her, she says, "what do you want with me"?, he runs his hand down her neck and along the side of her breast and says, "I want you gorgeous and I have already taken care of that FBI agent that you are with so he won't be interrupting us".

She saw him sliding her dress slowly up her leg and started screaming, he laughed and said, "scream all you want bitch, nobody is gonna help you now",  
she closed her eyes as tears started streaming down her cheek". Derek, Diego and Reid start down the stairs and stop when they hear Penelope screaming,  
Derek says, "come on, Penelope is this way", they all start running in the direction of Penelopes screams. 


	20. Chapter 20

Caged Heat-Ch 20

Penelope squirmed around on the top of the table as Patrick slid her dress up her thighs, she looked at him and screamed, "keep your hands off me you sick bastard". He laughed as he hovered over her body, he leaned over and crashed his mouth to hers, when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth the urge to vomit was overwhelming.

When he pulled away from her he said, "Derek isn't here", she looked at him and said, "my team will find you and they will kill you if you do this", he backhanded her and said, "do I act like I am afraid of your team, because let me assure you that I am not". Derek, Reid and Diego followed the sound of her voice.

Penelope said, "you don't have to do this", he laughed and said, "I know that I don't have to, I want to", she said, "why me"?, he caressed the side of her breast and said, "I saw you and from that first second I knew that I had to have you". She watched as he started unbuttoning his pants, she said,  
"Derek will kill you".

Patrick laughed and said, "I'm not afraid of your Derek", suddenly he was whirled around and hit in the cheek, he flew back against the table causing her to scream. Derek looked at him and said, "you keep for filthy hands off my baby girl", Patrick lunged at Derek and knocked him on the floor, Reid and Diego started working on getting Penelope loose.

Derek and Patrick were rolling all over the floor, Derek was connecting with punches to Patricks face, stomach and chest, then Patrick rolled them over and punched Derek in the stomach. Dereks hand flew up and hit him in the bridge of the nose, Patricks eyes instantly watered and he screamed, "you son of a bitch, you boke by dose".

Reid said, "it's ok Garcia, we've got you, we've got you, when they had her untied they helped her off the table, Reid slipped around behind Patrick and hit him in the back of the head. They watched as Patricks body fell to the floor, Derek ran over to Penelope and pulled her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it's ok goddess, it's ok".

Penelope stood there listening for a second and said, "Reid do you hear that"?, Reid listened and they could faintly hear the voices of several women saying,  
"hey help us, we are in here". Reid walked over closer to he wall and hit it and said, "hang on we will get you out", Penelope said, "there has to be a door here somewhere my little genius".

Seconds later the basement was filled with the rest of the team, the warden and prison guards, JJ and Emily ran over to Penelope and said, "are you ok Garcie"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I'm ok now but I was so afraid that he was going to, that he was going to", Derek rubbed his hands up and down her back and said, "It's ok baby girl I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you again"

Reid looked up and saw Hotch and Rossi and said, "the girls are in here, they have been knocking and yelling", Hotch walked over and hit the wall and said,  
"hello can you here me"?, the women started hitting the wall and screaming, "please get us out of here, please". The team were frantically searching for the hidden door.

Rossi mashed on a place on the wall and the door popped open and at least 15 women ran out of the room, Hotch said, "are you all alright"?, they all nodded their heads and said, "yes we are fine, hungry and tired, but ok". Reid said, "how long have you been in there"?, one girl looked up and said, "what day is it"?, JJ smiled and said, "today is Friday", the girls said, "oh my god we have been in here for 3 days".

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "we need to get all of these ladies checked out by medics and then get them to the hospital", Reid smiled as they all led the girls out of the basement. Derek looked at Penelope and smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess".

Hotch motioned for the guards and police officers to go on and take the girls out to be checked, Rossi put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "you did a great job Reid". Reid smiled and said, "we owe all of this to Garcia, she is the one that heard the girls yelling", Rossi grinned and said, "way to go kitten,  
you did an awesome job", she blushed and said, "thank you my super heroes".

Hotch looked at his team and said, "let's get Garcia out of here", Penelope smiled and said, "I'm definitley ready bossman", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "can you take us to where the drugs are being stored"?, Derek said, "yeah sure follow me". One by one they headed out of the basement and towards the laundry room.

Derek refused to remove his arm from around Penelope, he had almost lost her and he wasn't ready to turn her loose yet, Emily smiled as she watched her two friends, they seemed so happy together. Reid said, "how did you all know what was happening"?, Hotch said, "Penelope was on the phone with JJ when the call came in from here".

The walk into the laundry room and Derek walks over and pulls up the fake boards and smile as he pulls out bags and bags filled with white powder and starts handing them to Hotch. A few minutes later Reid says, "is this all of it Morgan"?, he says, they were also in the storage room at the other end of the hall".

Penelope smiled as Derek pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I love you", he smiled and said, "I love you to goddess". Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers as they headed towards the storage room, Derek turned around and said, "when Patrick knocked me out they put me in here and if it hadn't been for Diego I don't know what would have happened".

Hotch put his hand on Diegos shoulder and said, "I am going to try to get your charges overturned and get you out of here", Diego smiled and said, "that sounds good, that sounds real good". Derek says, "Diego you have one of the best people in your corner man and I have no doubt that you will be out of here in no time".

Everybody but Penelope, Diego and JJ walked into the closet, Penelope said, "I want to thank you for saving my chocolate adonis", he laughed and said,  
"Derek was right, you are an amazing woman". Penelope smiled and said, "and you are a great friend and I will never be able to thank you enough", Diego smiled and said, "when I get out of here we will call it even, how does that sound"?, Penelope laughed and said, "you my friend have a deal".

Penelope and Diego had their backs to the hall and when they heard a voice saying, "you are gonna die bitch", Penelope whirled around and came face to face with Frank,John and Josh who was standing there with their guns aimed at them.  



	21. Chapter 21

Caged Heat-Ch 21

Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster as she watched the men standing in front of her with their guns aimed at them, JJ said, "FBI freeze",  
the men laughed and said, "bitch your crazy". JJ said, "the three of you need to put your guns down and raise your hands", Frank said, "that ain't gonna happen honey, you need to drop your gun before I shoot you and your friends".

JJ kept her gun on the three men as she tried to talk them into surrendering, the rest of the team stepped out of the storage closet with their guns at the ready. Josh looked at Derek and said, "you are gonna pay for this you stupid bastard", Derek looked at him and said, "you need to drop your gun Josh before I drop you".

Frank kept his gun trainned on Penelope as the rest of the team surrounded them, Derek felt his heart break as he watched the fear in his baby girls eyes,  
he said, "you 3 need to listen to JJ and put your guns down". Frank laughed and said, "that isn't gonna happen, Mr. FBI, so what don't you drop your gun before I drop your slut".

Derek said, "that isn't gonna happen either Frank and you know it", seconds later everything started happening almost in slow motion, Frank pulled the trigger, Penelope screamed and Diego jumped in front of her and knocked her to the ground, JJ and Derek shot Frank several times and watched as his body hit the ground.

Reid and Emily shot Josh in the chest and stomach while Rossi and Hotch took out John, as the last of the bodies hit the floor Derek ran over to Penelope and said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "I I I think so handsome, but Diegos hurt". Derek slowly rolled Diego over onto his back and said, "hang on man, help is coming".

Penelope said, "is he gonna be ok Derek"?, he looked up at her and said, "he is gonna be fine goddess he got clipped in the shoulder", he ran to the closet and got a towel and held it to the wound on his shoulder. Diego put his hand up to hold more pressure on the wound, Derek said, "thanks man for watching out for my girl".

Diego smiled and said, "anytime man, I couldn't let them hurt her when there was something I could do about it", Emily smiled at Diego and said, "you are a brave man jumping in front of Garcia like that, you could have been killed". Diego smiled at her and said, "I couldn't let anything happen to this beautiful lady".

He grinned and said, "you have the most beautiful eyes Ms", Emily got down on the floor beside him and said, "Emily, Emily Prentiss", Diego laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you Emily Prentiss". She smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Diego", Derek laughed and said, "it looks like Diego has found himself a fan goddess".

Penelope and Derek watched as Emily walked out of the prison beside Diego, Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I am gonna start working on getting Diego out of here, I believe that he was framed and I am gonna prove it". Derek smiled and said, "thanks man, I really appreciate it", Hotch smiled and said, "he seems like a great guy and it looks like he and Emily hit it off".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl". Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome", Hotch smiled as he watched the happy couple, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and said, "Hotchner".

He walked away from Derek and Penelope as he started talking to the person on the other end of the phone, Derek sighed and said, "I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you goddess". She smiled and said, "when Patrick called me and told me that you had been hurt, I couldn't breathe, I was so afraid that I had lost you".

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I'm here goddess and I'm not going anywhere", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that my chocolate drop". He laughed and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", they both sighed happily as they started walking towards the front of the building to rejoin the rest of the team.

Hotch walked over to them and said, "alright everybody it's time for us to head to the hospital and get Diego and Penelope checked", Penelope said, "but sir I'm fine". Hotch said, "the only butt I want to see is yours heading to the hospital Garcia", she opened her mouth to protest and he said, "that's an order Garcia".

She smiled and said, "yes sir", Derek grinned at Hotch and said, "what are we going to do about the judge"?, Hotch laughed and said, "nothing, he has already been arrested, right now he is being booked". Derek laughed and said, "well you know it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "truer words have never been spoken".

Penelope said, "what about the judges daughter, sir"?, Hotch smiled and said, "she is doing good and is being reunited with her mother in a few hours", she smiled and said, "that's great bossman". Hotch said, "alright, lets get Garcia checked out at the hospital", Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "come on goddess, lets get you checked out".

They smiled as they got in their SUVs to head to the hospital, Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "where is our raven haired beauty"?, Hotch laughed and said, "she is riding to the hospital with Diego". Derek smiled and said, "they make a cute couple", Penelope smiled and said, "they sure do handsome, they sure do", she laid her head on Dereks shoulder and sighed happily as they headed to the hospital. 


	22. Chapter 22

Caged Heat-Ch 22

A few minutes later the team pulls up at the hospital and Derek gets out and takes Penelopes hand and helps her out of the car and says, "just humor us baby and let the doctor check you out". She leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "but there is nothing wrong with me handsome, nothing other than a little headache and dizziness".

Reid walked over and said, "it is probably whatever they used to drug you Garcia, it is a good idea to see the doctor and get checked out", Penelope then smiled and said, "alright my little genius I will get checked out". As soon as Hotch got out of the SUV his cell started ringing, he looked down and said,  
"I will be right in, this is Haley".

He smiled and said, "hi sweetie, I was just getting ready to call you", he walked over to the side and laughed as he watched the rest of the team head on in to the hospital. A few minutes later Hotch walked into the ER and over to JJ and Reid, he looked around and said, "where's Morgan or do I even have to ask".

Reid laughed and said, "oh he hasn't left Garcias side since we left the prison", Hotch smiled and said, "I can't say I blame him, he came close to losing her today, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Haley". JJ smiled and said, "they make such a great couple, don't you think"?, Rossi laughed and said, "I'm glad that Morgan finally pulled his head out of his ass".

Hotch laughed and said, "yeah me to, it has been so obvious for years that they belong together", Reid smiled and said, "they were each afraid that the other didn't feel the same way". Rossi laughed and said, "anyone with eyes could see how much they love each other", Reid smiled and said, "well they say love is blind, I guess it took Morgan going through this case before he finally admitted to himself and Garcia how he truly feels".

Derek leans in and gently kisses Penelopes lips and says, "I was so afraid that I was gonna lose you goddess", she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "handsome I'm here and I'm not going anywhere". The doctor walked in and smiled at the happy couple and said, "everything seems to be good, she will probably have the headache and dizziness for the rest of the day, until the rest of the drug leaves her system".

Penelope smiles and says, "can I please be released, I am fine, I just need to get me something to eat and spend some time with this handsome man here and I will be fine". The doctor laughed and said, "you can go home but you have to take it easy for the rest of the night", Derek looked at Penelope and said,  
"oh don't worry, she is gonna take it easy".

Emily watches as the doctor finishes stitching up Diegos shoulder, he looked over at her and said, "what happens to me now, do I have to go back to the prison or do I stay here"?, the doctor smiled and said, "well you are going to be the guest of the hospital for tonight at least, I want to monitor you for infection".

Diego smiled at Emily and said, "I guess I am gonna have to have a guard to right"?, Emily laughed and said, "yep and your looking at her", Diego grinned and said, "good, that will give us a chance to get to know each other better". Emily looked at him and said, "you might not like everything thaat you find out Diego".

He laughed and said, "oh I think I am gonna love everything about you", she rolled her eyes and said, "we will see", the doctor said, "I have given you an antibiotic and some pain meds in your IV so you will probably asleep in a few minutes". Emily said, "how long before you move him to his room"?, the doctor smiled and said, "we will be moving him in just a few minutes".

Emily looked up to see Hotch standing in the door, he said, "how is the patient"?, Emily smiled and said, "he is doing good, but he is gonna be kept here overnight at least for observation". Hotch looked at Emily and said, "I am going to allow you and Reid to stay here tonight and guard him", Emily said,  
"I don't need Reid, Diego isn't gonna try anything are you Diego"?, he looked at Hotch and said, "no I'm not gonna try anything".

Hotch said, "I am working on getting your verdict overturned, there is a chance that I will hear something by tomorrow morning", he smiled and said, "how do you think it is gonna go"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I don't see any problems in getting your verdicts overturned". Diego looked at Hotch and said, "so there is a chance that I might get released tomorrow"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes there is a strong possibility of that".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they walked out of her cubicle, Derek leaned in and said, "I can't wait to get you home and get you fed and then I am gonna tuck you in personally". Penelope laughed and said, "the only thing I want after dinner is to feel you laying in bed next to me with your arms wrapped around me".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I believe that can be arranged goddess", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I still can't believe that we are together". Derek looked her in the eyes and said, "why not goddess, I have been telling you for years that I love you", she smiled and said, "yeah but I thought that you meant as just a friend".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and passionately kissed her, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Penelope Garcia, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". Reid walked over and said, "are you two about ready to head out, Rossi is cooking tonight"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh I am so ready".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "are you sure that you will be ok here alone"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure", he looked at Diego and said, "I hope to have good news for you tomorrow Diego". He smiled and said, "thank you Mr. Hotchner, for everything you have done for me", Hotch smiled and said, "please call me Hotch or Aaron and you are very welcome".

Just as Hotch was heading out the door his cell rang, he looked down and saw that it was Strauss and said, "Erin", Strauss smiled and said, "I just wanted to call and check on the team". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "they are all fine, we are getting ready to take Penelope back to the safehouse", Strauss laughed and said, "I wanted to tell you that the entire team is on down time for the next 2 weeks".

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you mam", she grinned and said, "you are very welcome, enjoy the time off you all deserve it", seconds later the call ended and he turned to face Emily. She said, "what did Strauss want"?, Hotch said, "she just wanted to check on the team and to let us know that we are all off for the next two weeks".

Emily smiled and said, "wow two weeks that's great", Hotch smiled and said, "we will see the two of you in the morning", Diego smiled as he watched Hotch walk out the door. Emily smiled as she turned around to see Diego grinning at her, she said, "he said, I'm just so happy to think that I might be getting released soon".

Diego smiled as Emily pulled up the chair beside his bed and sat down, she looked at him and said, "would you like something to eat"?, he smiled and said,  
"that sounds great", she smiled as she pulled out her phone, she said, does pizza sound good"?, he said, "woman, pizza sounds like heaven", she laughed as she pulled out the phone book to find the nearest pizza place that delivered.

Hotch walked over to the rest of the team and said, "well I have some great news", they all looked at him and he said, "we are all on down time for the next 2 weeks". Everybody smiled as they headed out of the hospital and closer and closer to their SUV 


	23. Chapter 23

Caged Heat-Ch 23

A few minutes later the team minus Emily were talking into the safehouse, Rossi smiled and said, "I will start dinner and I will let you all know when it's ready". Penelope smiled and said, "I can hardly wait my italian stallion", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I can hardly wait to get you alone".

She smiled and said, "well how about we head upstairs and rest for a litle while before dinner"?, he smiled and said, "resting wasn't exactly what I had in mind baby girl". She turned around and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "me either handsome", she intertwined their fingers and led him quickly up the stairs.

Hotch smiled and said, "I think I am gonna go call Haley and talk for a while", JJ laughed and said, "Will and Henry are visiting his mom for a couple of weeks soooooooooo how about you and I play some gin Reid"?, he laughed and said, "sure, just as long as you realize that I am not going to let you win this time".

JJ laughed and said, "ahhhhhh young doctor Reid, you never let me win", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "poor delusional JJ, of course I let you win, how do you think that you win"?, she picked up a pillow off the couch and tossed it at him and said, "you are so on Reid". Rossi shook his head and laughed as he watched the room empty.

Once inside the room Derek wraps his arms around Penelopes waist and pulls her to him, he crashes his lips to hers and says, "damn baby I have missed you",  
she rested her forehead against hers and said, "I have missed you to". Derek slowly started kissing his way down her neck, she turned her head to the side and said, "make love to me Derek", he leaned over and kissed her shoulder as he lowered the strap of her dress.

Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the bed, when they stopped at the foot of the bed Penelope ran her her hand across his crotch, he took a deep breath and moaned her name as she lowered his boxers and pants, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and hurled it across the room.

Penelope laid down on the bed and held her hand up to Derek who instantly took her hand and got down beside her on the bed and started kissing his way down the side of her neck. Penelope moaned his name as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, she arched her back and said, "oh yes baby boy, oh don't stop",  
he smiled as he started tweaking her other nipple between his fingers.

Derek gently pressed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen", she smiled and said, "and you my sculpted chocolate are the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on". Derek laughed and said, "woman you are crazy you know that right"?, she said, "only about you handsome, only about you".

Derek quickly got between her creamy thighs and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he let out a primal groan as he felt himself slide even deeper inside her. He ran his hand up the side of her leg as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, the room was filled with the moans and groans of passion as each thrust was bringing them both closer to release.

Penelope had never been so happy before in her life, she had dated a few men and yes she had definitely had sex before, but being with Derek wasn't having sex, being with Derek was making love. Dereks pace quickned and a few glorious minutes later he collapsed against her completely spent, Penelope closed her eyes and reveled as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "that was amazing", she smiled and said, "I totally agree my chocolate kiss", he laughed and said, "woman I have never ever been this happy before". Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "me either handsome, it's like for the first time in my life I am whole, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I feel the same way, I have been with women", he blushed and said, "but being with you isn't just sex for me goddess, for the first time in my life I am making love".

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and she instantly rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "this isn't just sex for me either handsome, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". Penelope looked up at him and he gently ran his hand down her cheek and said, "I have loved you for years baby girl, since the first day I met you".

Penelope said, "why didn't you tell me handsome, I have always loved you", he said, "I was afraid that you would reject me", she laughed and said, "I would never have rejected you Derek". He smiled and said, "I can't believe that it took us all of these years to finally get together", she giggled as she laid her head back down on his chest and said, "me either handsome, but we are together now and nobody is ever gonna take you away from me again".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I second that goddess, you are finally mine and no other man is ever gonna take you away from me", she sighed happily and said, "I'm so glad that case is over". He smiled and said, "me to baby, me to", she looked up at Derek and said, "do you think that Hotch is gonna be able to help Diego"?, he smiled and said, "I do baby, I really do".

A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "yeah", Rossi laughed and said, "come on lovebirds, dinner is almost ready, by the time the two of you get dressed and get downstairs dinner will be ready and on the table". Penelope laughed and said, "we will be right down my super friend", Rossi laughed as he headed back downstairs.

Derek said, "well I guess I better get you downstairs and get you fed goddess", she kissed his lips and said, "good idea my love, especially if you want me show my appreciation later". He growled and said, "come on goddess, we better get up before I take you again right now", she laughed and said, "if you did you sure wouldn't hear me complaining".

He got out of bed and pulled her up and said, "come onnnnnnnnn before they send a search party up for us", she laughed as they quickly got dressed, she still couldn't believe that Derek, her hotstuff Morgan was finally hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Caged Heat-Ch 24

Emily and Diego laugh as they toss their crusts into the box, Diego smiled and said, "that was delicious, do you know how long it has been since I had any pizza"?, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry that all of this happened to you". He put his hand on top of hers and said, "hopefully tomorrow I will be free to go anywhere I want and do anything I want".

Diego laughed and said, "I still can't believe that you slid all the way down the railing at the embassy", she grinned and said, "believe it, man my butt was red for a week after that". Diego looked at her and said, "I would have loved to have seen that", Emily felt her cheeks blush and said, "if I didn't know better, I would think that you were hitting on me sir", he laughed and said, "maybe I am my fair lady".

Diego took a deep breath and said, "I am very attracted to you Emily Prentiss and if I get released I would very much like to see where a relationship with us would go". She sat on the side of his bed and said, "I would like to see what would happen between us to because I am very attracted to you to", he ran his fingers through her hair and then said, "I think we would be great together", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "so do I".

Derek pulled out Penelopes chair and helps her scoot up under the table, JJ smiled and said, "it is good to see the two of you so happy", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you buttercup". Derek grinned and said, "thanks Jayje, that means alot to us", Rossi grinned and said, "I hope that everybody is ready to eat", everybody smiled as they took the first bite of their dinner.

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh my god Rossi this is delicious", he winked at her and said, "thank you kitten", Reid said, "this is very good, did you make everything yourself"?, he covered his heart with his hand and said, "I'm hurt Reid, I'm italian, of course everything is freshly made". Reid laughed and he took another bite.

Everybody was laughing and talking and Hotch wiped his mouth as he cell started ringing, he pulled his cell out and said, "Hotchner", Erin Strauss said, "I just wanted to check on everybody Aaron". Hotch smiled and said, "everybody is here, well everybody but Emily, she is on guarding the prisioner tonight at the hospital".

Strauss took a deep breath and said, "I got a call earlier and tomorrow morning Judge Stone wants to meet with you", Hotch looked around at everybody at the table and said, "he wants to see me, but why"?, Strauss said, "I don't know, the only thing I know is that he is requesting to talk to you". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "ok first thing in the morning, I will head down there and see what he wants".

Hotch smiled and said, "I am waiting on a call about getting Diegos charges dismissed", Erin laughed and said, "it is obvious that he along with alot of other inmates were framed, I wish you luck Aaron". Hotch smiled and said, "thank you mam", she laughed and said, "I hope that everybody enjoys the rest of their vacation and I will see you all in 2 weeks".

Rossi smiled as Hotchs call ended, Reid looked at Hotch and said, "what's up Hotch, who do you have to go see in the morning"?, Hotch sighed and said, "Judge Stone has requested to see me in the morning". Derek looked at him and said, "I wonder what the hell that is all about"?, Hotch took a bite of his food and said, "yeah me to, but tonight I am not going to worry about it, tonight we celebrate that this case is over".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "celebrating sounds good to me", Reid smiled and said, "yeah we heard you and Garcia celebrating upstairs a little earlier". Derek laughed and said, "sorry about that Pretty Boy", Reid smiled and said, "hey you didn't bother me, I just put my earphones on and then continued to beat the pants off of JJ".

JJ looked up and said, "you didn't beat me that bad Reid", he laughed and said, "yeah ok", JJ took another bite and said, "ok so maybe you did, but I am sooo challenging you to a rematch after dinner". Reid smiled and said, "you are on and be prepared to lose like you did earlier", Hotch said, "after dinner I am gonna call Haley and check on her and Jack".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how about after dinner we try that hottub out"?, she winked at him and said, "hotstuff you have a date", he smiled as he looked at Rossi and said, "so are you gonna call Strauss after dinner"?, Rossi said, "I keep forgetting what a great group of profilers you all are", Reid laughed and said, "you are not answering the question".

Rossi smiled and said, "fine, Erin and I have been dating for a few months, so yes I will be calling her after dinner", Reid held out his hand and said, "I believe that you all owe me $50.00 a piece please". Rossi laughed and said, "I can't believe that you all bet on us", Hotch laughed and said, "I just can't believe that I lost the bet".

Rossi laughed and said, "what can I say Erin is a wildcat", Reid held up his hands and said, "to much information Rossi", Derek laughed and said, "yeah man please don't tell us any of your sexual interactions with Strauss". Penelope smiled and said, "I am very happy for you and Erin my italian stallion", he winked at her and said, "thanks kitten".

After they all finished their meal and after the clean up was done, JJ looked at Reid and said, "come on Reid and let me kick your butt", they got up and headed to the card table to start another game. "Hotch smiled and said, "have a good night everybody, I am gonna go call and talk to Haley", Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelopes and said, "goodnight everybody, baby girl and I are gonna enjoy that hottub for a while before bed", Penelope kissed Rossi on the cheek and said, "goodnight Dave".

Rossi smiled and said, "goodnight kitten", he then headed through the house to make his call to Strauss 


	25. Chapter 25

Caged Heat-Ch 25

When Derek and Penelope walked into their room Penelope said, I will be right out, I am just going to change, he gently pressed his lips to hers and said, "why are you even bothering to change when you know that the first chance I am gonna get you out of it". She laughed and said, "now now handsome, good things come to those who wait".

Derek laughed and said, "baby we have been waiting for 8 years, don't you think we have waited long enough"?, she caressed the side of his face and said, "we don't have to wait any more handsome". She ran her hand across his chest and said, "I still can't believe that this gorgeous hunk of chocolate goodness is allllllllllll mine", he laughed and said, "believe it goddess, now go get changed before I take you right here against this wall", she shook her ass as she walked into the bathroom.

Derek sighed as he stripped down into his underwear, he then picked up several towels off the table and headed out onto the balcony, he put his hand in the water and said, "that feels great, my baby girl will love this". He stepped inside the water and sighed as he sat back against the back of the tub, he took a deep breath as he waited for his goddess to change and join him in the tub.

Emily laughed and said, "seriously, you seriously slid down the flag pole"?, he laughed and said, "I really did, it was all fun and games until my ass hit the ground". Diego said, "well Ms. Prentiss, I believe that you now know everything there is to know about me", Emily laughed and said, "same here Diego, same here".

He intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "I can't believe that I am so close to getting my life back", Emily ran her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "believe it, Hotch is gonna do everything in his power to get you out". He looked into Emilys eyes and said, "I would really love to kiss you right mow".

She leaned in and said, "well then, what are you waiting for"?, he smiled and leaned in and when their lips touched it was like both of their bodies started tingling. When they pulled apart Emily said, "wow, that was amazing", Diego laughed and said, "ya know I was thinking the same thing ", she sighed and said, "everything seems so great right now", Diego smiled and said, "how's so"?, she said, "your charges should be dropped by the morning, I am now on a two week vacation and we are going to see where our relationship goes, therefore, right now everything is great".

Penelope wrapped the towel around her body and headed outside to the balcony, she cleared her throat and Derek opened his eyes and raised up and said, "well hello ". She smiled and said, "are you wet and ready for me handsome"?, he laughed adn said, "I should be asking you that question baby girl", she winked at him and said, "oh I am always wet and ready for you my love".

He licked his lips and said, "do me a favor goddess", she smiled and said, "anything handsome", he said, "please remove the towel and get your sexy ass in here with me". She slowly started removing the towel and when the towel hit the ground he practically growled as she stood there in a two piece black bathing suit.

She walked over to the tub and said, "well handsome, see anything you like"?, he stood up and held out his hand to help her inside the tub and said, "oh hell yeah baby, I am loving everything I am seeing". She stepped over the side and sat down beside him and said, "oh this water feels great", Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

Emily laughed and said, "I can't believe you just said that", Diego held up his hands and said, "what did I say, what did I say"?, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his and said, "I can't believe that you said that going to prison was worth it because you got to meet me". He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him and said, "but it's true, you are an amazing woman Emily Prentiss".

Emily gently pressed her lips to his and when they pulled apart Diego smiled and said, "you look exhausted", she smiled and said, "I am exhausted", he scooted over on the bed and said, "come up here and lay with me gorgeous". She said, "do you really think that is a good idea, what if somebody comes in and catches us"?, he said, "they would catch us sleeping sweetie", she slowly made her way up beside him and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him.

Penelope turned her head to the side and said, "that feels good handsome", he slid his hand up and started caressing side of her breast, he ran his finger along the inside of her suit top and started tweaking her nipple. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, oh god yes", Derek unsnapped the front of her suit and moaned as he breasts bounced from side to side.

He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, once Penelope felt his tongue swirling around her nipple she slid her hand under the water and started stroking him through his underwear. He closed his eyes and inwardly moaned as he felt her start slowly stroking up and down his erection, she gently ran her finger over the tip of his penis and he said, "baby if you don't stop this is gonna be over way to soon".

She removed her fingers from inside his underwear and stood up and slid her bottoms down her legs, Derek used this time to remove his and toss them on the floor beside the tub. Penelope then straddled his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, he settled his hands on her hips and leaned in and started kissing the valley between her beautiful breasts.

Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name over and over as he met her thrust for glorious thrust, Derek smiled as he kissed his way across her chest,  
she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him start tugging on her nipple with his teeth. Derek knew that he wasn't gonna last much longer, he said, "baby please tell me that you are close".

Penelope said, "yes, yes oh god yes, I am so close handsome", a few deep hard thrusts later she collapsed against his chest as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over them both. 


	26. Chapter 26

Caged Heat-Ch 26

Diego woke up a few minutes later and smiled as he saw the beautiful woman on his chest was peacefully sleeping, he kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep well beautiful". He laid his head back against the pillow and gave in once again to his pain medication, he knew that he would once again be having peaceful dreams.

Derek smiled as he kissed the soft skin on Penelopes neck, she said, "oh handsome that feels so good", he licked her skin and gently bit down and said, "you are so beautiful goddess, you take my breath away". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "you are like a drug that I can't get enough of", he laughed and said, "I can't get enough of you either, I guess our bodies know that we have alot of time to make up for".

Hotch laughed as he talked to Haley, he had missed her so much and he couldn't wait to get home and spend some time with her and their beautiful 2 year old son Jack. Haley grinned and said, "when he Jack sneezed the applesauce went everywhere", Hotch laughed and said, "I bet that was hilarious, I'm sorry that I missed that".

Rossi lit a cigar as he sat down in his chair and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the cheery voice of the woman he loved on the other end of the line. Erin said, "I miss you Dave, when are you coming home"?, he laughed and said, "we should hopefully be home in a day or so, are you keeping the home fires burning while I'm away"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "oh believe me they are burning, they are burning", he smiled as he closed his eyes and imagined her laying on the bed in his favorite nightie.

Reid looks over his cards at his opponent and says, "it's your turn", she sighs and says, "don't rush me Spence", he lays his cards down and holds up his hands and says, "hey you can take all the time you need". She bit her bottom lip and threw a card down on the table and Reid instantly picked up the card and said, "gin", she laughed and said, "there is so much to hate about you Dr. Reid", he rubbed his knuckles on his chest and said, "skill, some people have it and some people don't", JJ said, "ohhhhh no you didn't, Reid laughed and said, "ohhh yes I did", she looked at him and said, "it's your turn to deal, he laughed as he took the cards into his hands.

Penelope started kissing her way up Dereks neck and she didn't stop until she reached his lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and he moaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. His hands slid up and down her back as her tongue explored every inch of his waiting mouth.

When they pulled apart she said, "how about we take this party inside"?, he laughed and said, "lead the way goddess", she gets out of the water and steps over the side and grabs her towel and wraps it around her wet body. Derek gets out and wraps his towel around his body and moans as he watches her ass sway from side to side when she runs inside their room.

Emily opened her eyes to a smiling face, she looked up and said, "how long have I been asleep"?, he kissed her lips and said, " just a couple of hours and might I say that you look damn sexy when you sleep". She smiled and said, "I can't believe that this is happening, things like this doesn't happen to women like me".

He put his finger under her chin and said, "what are women like you"?, she said, "well good things don't happen to me alot Diego, so when something good does happen it takes me a while to believe it". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "well believe it beautiful, this is definitely happening", she sighed as she laid her head back on his chest.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope gasping for air, she smiled and said, "that was amazing", he laughed and said, "that was fan freaking tastic baby girl, you are amazing". She rolled on her side and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "it is you my chocolate adonis that is amazing", he kissed the palm of her hand and said, "you are my match in every way beautiful".

Penelope yawned and said, "handsome you have worn me out", he smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, she sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that you love me, I'm not the type of girl that gets the hot guy". He kissed the top of her head and said, "baby I need you to look at me please", she slowly looked up at him.

He smiled and said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are kind, sincere, passionate, beautiful and you have the purest heart of anybody else in this world". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you", he laughed and said, "and here I thought you just wanted me for my hot body".

Penelope kissed his chest and said, "well yeah there is that", he kissed her lips passionately and then said, "I love you goddess", she yawned again and said,  
"I love you to handsome". A few minutes later Derek smiled when he heard a light snore coming from the beautiful woman laying on his chest, he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Caged Heat-Ch 27

Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on the side of her neck she looked over her shoulder and he said, "good morning baby girl", she smiled and said, I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". Derek smiled and said, "baby girl you already did and by my count it was like 5 times this morning", she sighed and said, "it feels so good to wake up in your arms this morning"

Derek grinned and said, "get use to it goddess, because we are gonna wake up this way every morning if I have anything to say about it", she rolled over to face him and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". He kissed her passionately on the lips and said, "I love you to Ms. Garcia", she sighed happily as she stretched and said, "lastnight was amazinggggggggg", he kissed her lips gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "it certainly was goddess, it was like I couldn't keep my hands off of you", she smiled and said, "you definitley didn't hear me complaining hotstuff". He smiled and said, "I can't believe it took us this long to get it together baby girl", she kissed the end of his nose and said, "the only thing that matters is that we are together handsome".

Emily was having a great dream and when she opened her eyes she soon realized that her dream had become a reality, Diego smiled and said, "good morning", she kissed his lips gently and said, "good morning to you to". She looked down at her watch and said, "I can't believe that it is almost 8:00 already", he laughed and said, "we were both exhausted and slept very good lastnight".

Hotch was getting ready to slide his jacket on when his cell rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and said, "Hotchner", he heard, "Agent Hotchner this is District Attorney Mia Brown". He said, "yes mam what can I do for you this morning"?, she said, "I have been looking at the file of one Diego Vargas and I agree with you about dismissing his charges".

Hotch smiled as she said, "I have been looking at the files for Judge Stone for the past 5 years and almost all of them need to have their charges dismissed for one reason or another". Hotch said, "Diego is in the hospital at this time recovering from a gun shot wound to his shoulder", she said, "I hope that he will be ok", Hotch smiled and said, "yes mam he is going to be fine, they kept him overnight for observation just to be on the safe side".

Mia smiled and said, "I am signing off on his case right now, so when he gets released from the hospital he is a free man", Hotch grinned and said, "thank you mam, he will be very happy to hear the news". She said, "Agent Hotchner I don't think that I will ever be able to thank you and your team enough for everything you have done".

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "what about Judge Stone"?, Mia laughed and said, "oh you don't have to worry about him, he isn't gonna be going anywhere except prison for a long long time". Hotch laughed and said, "thank you mam, that is great news", Mia said, "I was told that Judge Stone has requested to talk to you this morning is that true"?, he sighed and said, "yes mam that's true".

She laughed and said, "Agent Hotchner you don't have to worry about Judge Stones daughter, she is currently being reunited with her mother", Hotch smiled and said, "I'm just sorry that she had to suffer the way she did mam". Mia said, "me to Agent Hotchner, me to", she said, "well I just wanted to let you know about Diego Vargas", he smiled and said, "I am gonna head over to the hospital and tell him the news after I talk to Judge Stone".

Mia smiled and said, "have a great day Agent Hotchner and please tell your team how much we appreciate what they have all done", he said, "I will mam and I want to thank you for handling this case personally". Hotch smiled as the call ended, he put his cell back into his pocket as he headed downstairs, when he got into the living room he saw that JJ and Reid were watching a Star Trek movie and Reid was explaing all of the special effects to her.

Rossi smiled and said, "well what has that big smile on your face this morning Aaron"?, he looked around the room and said, "I just got a call from District Attorney Mia Brown and she said that Diego is now a free man". Reid, JJ and Rossi smiled and said, "that's great", Reid sniggered and said, "Emily is going to be happy to hear that", JJ playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "don't be picking on her Spence when she isn't here to kick your ass".

Derek and Penelope walked down the steps with their arms wrapped around each other, Rossi laughed and said, "so nice of you to join us love birds", Derek laughed and said, "ha ha very funny Rossi". Hotch smiled and said, "I have good news for you Morgan", he said, "lay it on me", Hotch laughed and said, "DA Mia Brown called me and said that all of the charges against Diego have been dropped and he is a free man".

Derek smiled and said, "that's great news Hotch, I am so glad to hear that", Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "me to bossman, me to", Hotch smiled and said, "well I am heading to the jail to meet with Judge Stone and then I am heading to the hospital to give Diego the great news and then how about we all head back home to enjoy the rest of our vacations".

The room was filled with a unanimous yes, he smiled and said, "have a good day everybody and we will plan to take off at about 4:00", Derek leaned in to kiss Penelope and Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "you two need to come up for air for a little while". Derek said, "not a chance man, I finally have my baby girl and I am gonna spend the rest of my life with her showing her how much she means to me".

A few minutes later Hotch walks into the interrogation room and smiled down and saw Judge Stone sitting there in a orange jumpsuit and handcuffed to the table. He laughed and said, "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" 


	28. Chapter 28

Caged Heat-Ch 28

Judge Stone looked up at Hotch and said, "very funny Agent Hotchner, but don't get use to seeing me in here because I am going to be getting out of here very very soon". Hotch sat down across the table from him and said, "you are never getting out of jail", the judge laughed and said, "you have nothing on me",  
Hotch laughed and said, "I believe that you would be surprised what me and my team have on you", the smile on Judge Stones face fell.

Hotch sat back in the chair and crossed his legs and said, "for starters we know that your daughter is alive, and just to let you know, right about now she is being reunited with her mother". Judge Stone jumped up and said, "you arrogant son of a bitch", Hotch stood up and said, "sit your ass down and sit it down right now", he slowly sat down.

The judge looked down at the table as Hotch said, "we know about the drug smuggling and human trafficing out of the prison, we just rescued your latest shipment of girls from the prison and we found the millions and millions of dollars worth of drugs that was hidden in the laundry room and in the storage closet".

Hotch smiled and said, "we know all about your bank accounts", the judge looked up and Hotch said, "yes that's what I said, ACCOUNTS", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "we know that you have been sexally abusing your daughter since she was a child". Hotch shifted positions in the chair and said, "now how is that for having nothing and we have just touched the tip of the iceberg on what we have on you".

Judge Stone said, "I want to make a deal, I can't go to prison, I put alot of those men in there, can you imagine what they would do to me"?, Hotch tapped his fingers on the table and said, "well you should have thought of that before you pulled all of this crap". The judge looked up and said, "I WANT A DEAL",  
Hotch slapped the table and got right up in his face and said, "YOU GET NO DEAL, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU GET NO DEAL, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE".

Judge Stone grabbed Hotchs hands and said, "please, please I will do anything, just please don't send me to prison", Hotch leaned over and smiled and said, "men like you make me sick". The judge smirked and said, "I am a Judge and you will treat me as such", Hotch laughed and said, "you are a criminal and that is how you are going to be treated".

Hotch straightened his jacket and turned and headed to the door, the judge said, "please don't do this to me, please don't send me to prison", Hotch turned and laughed and said, "I'm not doing this to you Judge Stone, you did this allllllll to yourself, now you have to face the conseqences", he then turned and walked out of the room.

Hotch couldn't help but smile when he heard the judge crying from the other side of the door, he sighed happily and headed out of the jail and toward the hospital to give Diego the great news. Emily smiled as she sat across from Diego watching him eat his breakfast, he looked up and said, "what are you smiling about beautiful"?, she laughed and said, "you just look so happy right now".

Diego laughed and said, "woman I am happy, I will hopefully get released today from prison, I have made some great friends and I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world". Emily and Diego looked up when they heard a knock on the door, Diego said, "Agent Hotchner come in, come in", Hotch said, "please call me Hotch or Aaron".

Hotch walked over to beside his bed and said, "I have some good news for you", Diego felt his heart racing faster and faster and he had the biggest smile on his face when Hotch said, "all charges have been overturned, you are now a free man". Diego wrapped his arms around Emilys waist and pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Hotch stood there smiling as he watched the two of them kissing, after a few seconds he cleared his throat and said, "well congratulations Diego, I am gonna head on back and get my stuff packed". Emily said, "are we heading back today"?, Hotch said, "yeah we are heading out at 4:00 this afternoon". he looked at Diego and said, "what are your plans Diego"?, he squeezed Emilys hands and said, "I would like to go where my girlfriend goes".

Hotch smiled and said, "you are more than welcome to fly back on the jet with us", Emily smiled and said, "thanks Hotch", he grinned and said, "I just talked to your doctor and he said that he was going to release you in about an hour so I guess I will be seeing the two of you back at the house". Diego smiled and held out his hand and said, "I don't think that I will ever be able to thank you and your team for everything that you have done for me".

Emily smiled as she watched Hotch and Diego talking, Hotch said, "we are all so happy for you", he said, "well Em I will see you and Diego later", Emily nodded her head and said, "thanks again Hotch". He laughed and said, "anytime Em, anytime", he then turned and walked out the door, Diego then pulled his girlfriend into his arms and crashed his mouth to hers.

When they pulled apart Emily said, "I'm so happy for you Diego", he smiled and said, "I am gonna be starting all over again Em are you sure that's what you want"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you are what I want Diego". Diego smiled and said, "you are what I want to Em, you are an amazing woman and I want so much for us to be together".

Emily smiled and said, "I can't wait to get back home", Diego smiled and said, "home, now that is a great word and a place that I haven't been in a very long long time". Emily winked at him and said, "well now you will have a home with me", he smiled and said, "a home with you sounds great Em", they both laughed as they finished their breakfast. 


	29. Chapter 29

Caged Heat-Ch 29

Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelopes as they walked on the beach, she looked over at him and said, "everything is so beautfiul here isn't it"?, he sighed happily and said, "yes it is, it is amazing here, it's like our own little paradise". She smlied and said, "can we just sit here and look out over the water for a few minutes handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you goddess".

He sat down first and she sat down between his legs, she smiled when he wrapped his arms arouund her and kissed the side of her neck, he said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours baby girl"?, she said, "what if things change when we get home, what if you realize that you don't want me". He rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "baby I have always wanted you and I will want you and want to be with you as long as I live", she relaxed into his arms and smiled as they watched the waves crash against the beach.

Diego smiled at Emily and said, "I can't believe that I am actually going home with you Emily", she laughed and said, "believe it Diego, it is only gonna be good things for both of us from now on". They heard a knock on the door and looked up, Emily said, "come in doctor", he stepped inside and said, "I would like to check your wound before I release you".

Emily watched as the doctor checked over his wound area, he then looked up at her and said, "I am going to show you how to change his bandages so that way when he gets home you will know what to do". She smiled and watched as the doctor cleaned and bandaged his wound, he looked up and said, "everything is looking great, so far you have no signs of infection but here is prescription for some Cipro 500mg, I want you to take 1 capsule 3 times a day for 10 days just as a precaution", he smiled as he took the presctiption.

He smiled and said, "I want to wish you the best of luck with everything", Diego and Emily smiled as they watched him walk out of the room, Emily looked at him and said, "well are you ready to head back to the house"?, he smiled and said, "I'm more than ready, but what am I gonna wear, I don't have any other \  
clothes here".

She smiled and said, "how about we go shopping and get you a few outfits", he said, "baby I can't let you buy me clothes, it wouldn't be right", she kissed his lips gently and said, "please let me do this, I will just get you a couple of outfits, that's all, I promise". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you drive a hard bargain beautiful, but you have a deal".

She smiled and said, "here are your jeans and shirt and we will stop at a store on the way back to the beach house and pick up a few things", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I am gonna step out into the hall and let you get dressed". He practically growled as he watched her walk out the door, he quickly got up and got dressed.

Derek grinned and said, "baby girl can I ask you a question"?, she sighed and said, "sure sug you can ask me anything", he laughed and said, "when we get home what would you say if I asked you to move in with me and Clooney"?, she turned around and got on her knees and said, "do you mean it"?, he kissed her lips and said, "of course I mean it, I have waited for years for you to be mine and now that you are, I don't want to be apart from you anymore".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "yes handsome I will move in with you when we get home", he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you goddess", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", they both looked up when they heard giggling.

Derek said, "what are you two giggling about"?, Reid laughed and said, "I can't believe it THE DEREK MORGAN was nervous about asking a woman to move in with him". Derek said, "Penelope isn't just any woman Pretty Boy she is my woman and sometimes when I'm with her I get a little nervous", JJ smiled and said, "I think that is so romantic".

Penelope looked up at JJ and said, "me to and later when we get back home he is sooooooo getting lucky", Reid rolled his eyes and said, "that is to much info Garcia". JJ smiled and said, "Emily and Diego should be here soon", Derek looked up and said, "is Diego coming home with us"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes he is gonna be living with his girlfriend".

Derek smiled and said, "you mean that Em and Diego are together"?, Reid smiled and said, "yep", Penelope said, "I think that they make a cute couple don't you"?, everybody smiled and agreed in unison. JJ looked up to see Rossi and Hotch walking over to them Derek laughed and said, "welcome to the party", Rossi laughed and said, "it lookes like everybody is here but Em and Diego".

Emily laughed and said, "did I hear somebody mention my name"?, everybody smiled and Derek said, "hey man, how does it feel to be a free man"?, Diego laughed and said, "it feels great man, it feels great". Penelope got up and hugged Diego and said, "thank you", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "for what"?, she said, "for keeping me and my hotstuff safe", he winked at her and said, "anytime, that's what friends do for friends".

Hotch sighed and said, "is everybody packed and ready to go"?, Emily said, "I haven't packed yet", JJ smiled and said, "I went ahead and packed your things for ya Em, I hope that's ok"?, she hugged her friend and said, "that is more than fine Jayje, thanks". Hotch said, "alright I guess it's time to head back home".

Everybody sighed as they headed towards the SUV's, Derek smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and he knew that his life was perfect

Alright, one more chapter left 


	30. Chapter 30

I want to thank everybody that read, commented, followed and favorited this story, you are all amazing, here is the final chapter, I hope that you enjoy it

Caged Heat-Ch 30

5 Years Later

Derek smiles as he watches his little 4 year old daughter wrap her arms around her Uncle Reids legs and squeal as he tickles her, she drops to the ground and screams, "me gib up unca weed". Reid picks her up and kisses her cheek and pulls a quarter from out behind her ear, she grins and kisses his cheek and says. "me wub ew unca weed".

Reid laughs and says, "uncle Reid loves you to Breanna Nicole", he then puts her down and watches her run over and start playing in the sandbox, he walks over to Derek and says, "my godaughter is amazing". Derek grins and says, "of course she is, she is my daughter", Reid rolls his eyes and says, "where is Garcia"?, he motions to the kitchen and says, she is getting the baby's bottle ready".

Penelope walks into the room carrying the newest Morgan 3 week old Brenden Michael, she walks over to Derek and says, "would either of you like to feed him so I can finish the dessert"?, Reid smiled and said, "can I do it Garcia"?, she walked over and kissed his cheek and said, "of course you sug", she then hands the baby over to him, she kisses the top of Brendens head and then the top of Dereks before heading back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door, Derek walks over and smiles and says, "come in, come in", Rossi smiles and says, "where's kitten"?, he nods his head towards the kitchen and says, "she is in there finishing up the dessert". Erin smiles and says, "I think I am gonna head on in there and see if I can help". she kisses Dave on the lips and heads into the kitchen.

Derek grins and says, "you have yourself quite a wife", he sighs and says, "don't I know it", Rossi smiles and says, "where is my grandson"?, Derek grins and says, "his uncle Reid is feeding him his bottle". Dave walks over and sits down next to Reid and kisses Brenden on the top of the head and says, "nonno loves you".

Penelope looks up and sees Erin walking into the kitchen and says, "how are you today Erin"?, she smiles and says, "doing great, doing great", Penelope grins and says, "I was afraid that you and your new husband were gonna be late". Erin laughed and said, "yeah me to, that man is insatiable", Penelope laughed and said, "how is my little italian stallion treating you"?, Erin smiled and said, "like a queen".

Derek and Rossi were talking about the last case when there was a knock at the door, Rossi smiles and says, "I'll get it", he walks over and opens the door and sees the smiling faces of JJ, Will and Henry. He kisses JJ on the cheek and says, "come in bella", Henry looks up and says, "where is Bre"?, Derek smiles and says, "she is in the sandbox".

Henry looks up at his mom and says, "can I go play with Bre momma, pleaseeeeeeeee"?, she laughed and said, "yes you can sweetie", Henry runs past Reid and says, "hey uncle Reid". Reid smiles and says, "hey Henry, how are you"?, he laughs and says, "fine, I'm gonna go play with Bre" and then he was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Will walked over and said, "Brenden is so cute", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", Will sighs and says, "it makes me want to have another one", Reid looked up and said, "why don't you and JJ have another one"?, JJ walked over and kissed Will on the cheek and said, "go ahead you can tell them because Pen already knows and so does Erin".

Will grinned and said, "we are gonna have another baby, JJ is almost 3 months pregnant", Derek, Reid and Rossi smiled and said, "congrats", in unison, he looked at Reid and said, "you look good with a baby Reid, maybe you should get married and have a couple". Reid smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh no, I don't think so, I am more than happy being uncle Reid and spoiling all the babies".

JJ walked into the kitchen and hugged Penelope and Erin and said, "is there anything I can do to help"?, Penelope said, "sure, can you take the potato and macaroni salads out of the fridge and put them on the table"?, she smiled and said, "I sure can", she heads to the refrigerator and pulls out the salada and places them on the table.

Erin looks at JJ and says, "is Em and Diego coming"?, JJ smiled and said, "yeah they had to stop and pick something up she said", Penelope smiled and said,  
"I can't wait to see my nephew". Erin said, "he is adorable isn't he"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes he is, with Em's dark hair and Diegos dark complection he is gonna be a heart breaker".

Reid put Brenden up on his shoulder and started patting him on the back and after a few pats he let out a huge burp, Derek laughed and said, "that's my boy",  
everybody laughed. Derek looked up when he heard someone knock on the door, he looked at his watch and said, "that must be Em, Diego and Michael", he opened the door and smiled and said, "come in, we were waiting on you 3".

Emily smiled and said, "where are the girls"?, Derek said, "they are in the kitchen", she kissed Diego on the lips and said, can you watch your son while I go into the kitchen"?, he winked at her and said, "anything for you". Emily smiled as she walked into the kitchen as Diego and Michael walked over to join the rest of the gang.

Michael looked up at Derek and said, "unca Derek, where Bre and Henry"?, he smiled and said, "they are out in the sandbox little man", he looked up at his daddy and said, "me go pay daddy"?, he smiled and said, "yes you can go play just be careful ok"?, he nodded his head and said, "kayyyyyyyyyy", as he ran out the door.

Derek looked at Diego and said, "what took you so long man"?, he sighed and said, "morning sickness man", Derek looked up at him and said, "oh man, that is great, congrats". Rossi smiled and said, "is that what was taking you so long"?, he smiled and said, "yes she got the results of her bloodwork and she couldn't wait to get a copy of the results to show everybody".

Reid smiled and said, "that's great, I can't wait to have another little one to spoil", Emily smiled as she walked over to the ladies, Penlope looked up and said, "what took you so long Em"?, she smiled and reached Penelope the paper, she looked up and said, "ohhhhhhh my god Em, really"?, she smiled and said,  
"yep, we just found out a few minutes ago".

Emily looked up at her and said, "ohhhhh so we are gonna be having 2 babies soon"?, JJ laughed and said, "yeah I am due the end of November", Emily smiled and said, "that's great Jayje, Will must be so happy"?, she laughed and said, "oh he is, he is already talking about names for the baby". Erin laughed and said,  
"I can't wait to have more babies around".

Penelope said, "where is Hotch, he is late"?, JJ smiled and said, "he will be here in a few minutes, he is picking up Jack from a sleepover", Emily smiled and said, "is there anything I can do"?, Pen said, "can you let the others know that it is almost time for dinner"?, she winked and said, "I'm on it", she then headed out of the kitchen.

Just as she opened her mouth to let them know that dinner was almost ready there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "I'll get it", she opened the door and said, "come in, you timed it great, dinner is almost ready". Jack ran inside and said, "where are Michael, Bre and Henry", Emily said, "they are all playing in the sandbox".

Emily said, "Jack can you do me a favor"?, he smiled and said, "sure aunt Em", Emily smiled and said, "can you tell Michael, Bre and Henry that it is time to get washed up for dinner"?, he smiled and said, "sure", he then ran outside. Hotch smiled and said, "so when are you due"?, she said, "how did", he said,  
come on Em, I'm a profiler to", she laughed and said, "I'm due on December 24th".

Haley smiled and said, "ohhhhh we are gonna have 2 new babies soon", Hotch smiled as he kissed his wife on the lips and said, "maybe it's time for us to have another little Hotchner"?, Haley winked at him and said, "that sounds like a great idea", he leaned in and whispered something, she blushed and Hotch said,  
"is there anything I can do to help"?, she laughed and said, "just have a good time, everything else is covered".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "ok everybody, dinner's ready", everybody headed towards the table, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you goddess". She relaxed into his embrace and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek and Penelope smiled as they saw everybody sitting at the huge table.

Derek said, "I would like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses, Derek said, "here's to this wonderful group of people sitting around this table, you are all amazing people and Penelope and I don't know what we would do without you, looking at these beautiful faces sitting around the table it is obvious that we are so so blessed".

Derek grinned and said, "to family, I love each and every one of you", everybody raised their glasses and said, "to family", as everybody took a sip of their drink Derek knew that he was the luckiest man in the world because he was blessed with the best family in the world.

The End 


End file.
